State of Mind
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: Epilogue Uploaded! Gohan fears something that no one expects...will everyone be ready to deal with it when his fear comes knocking at his door?rnRR Please!
1. Where the Hell am I?

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: A Romance/Horror done by me…weird…

-

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. {1}

-

Chapter One: Where the Hell Am I?

-

Gohan looked at the leaves blowing in the wind. He was lying on his back in the murky ground by the lake. He knew for a fact that an imprint would be there when he got up to leave.

He flinched lightly. Every single thought that entered his head was of him and how he killed his father. How could he get passed this? He thought he had already got past this…

He looked around the forest a little and sighed.

__

I wish…I wish I could just get away from here for a while…

He kept his eyes closed as the air around him started to crackle. Gohan knew he was powering up, he didn't know why though, and he wasn't paying attention to himself. The air started to get warmer and Gohan still paid no heed, being so lost in his own thoughts. The air started to swarm around him faster and faster; Gohan's eyes snapped open. Right that second, he woke up in the middle of what appeared to be a jungle. One single thought flying in his head. _Where the hell am I?_

-

Videl was sleeping in her room. She was having the best dream she had had in a while, considering the fact that she usually doesn't dream.

There was a shadowy figure by what appeared to be a crib. The man put his hand into the crib and started talking in a hushed voice. Videl tried to walk closer to them but couldn't. That was okay though, she was content with just watching.

She didn't know who the man was, or who the child was but it made her feel …something. The best way to describe was say that it was 'warm'. It's more than that though, but she just couldn't think of any words that could describe it better.

The man started to turn around and Videl waited patiently for him to turn around so that she could see whom it is.

Right before she had a chance to see his face though, everything disappeared. The room and everything that was in it started getting ripped to shreds. Videl screamed as the scene in front of her started getting darker and darker until it was just pitch black and she could see no more. She tried to look around the best she could but her attempts were worth nothing. She got no farther than what she did before from when she screamed.

Before Videl could think about what was going on, she heard a voice that she was pretty sure wasn't hers say _where the hell am I?_

That was when she woke up

-

Vegeta's eye snapped open.

Kakarott's 1st brat's ki was gone.

He looked outside of the Gravity Room window and thought silently if he should go to investigate. There was no reason to go and many for not to's, kind of. He opened up the Gravity Room and walked outside. He blasted into the air to where Gohan's ki last was.

He landed swiftly and saw some dirt by the pond was a little deeper than the rest of it. He went over to it and looked around. The boy didn't go anywhere and he was positive that he didn't get up and fly away. Before Vegeta could really do much he heard footsteps behind him He crossed his arms in his usual stance and spoke.

"Namek."

"What's going on Vegeta?" Piccolo walked up and looked at everything like Vegeta had done before him. He came to the same conclusions.

"We need to find Gohan," Piccolo said. Vegeta snorted.

"He's probably used that Instant Transmission crap," Vegeta stated. Piccolo knew that this was a possibility. He nodded his head at nothing.

"We can't stress ourselves now. He'll probably be back soon." Vegeta turned around and started to fly back for Capsule Corp. He had a feeling that Gohan didn't use IT, and he was pretty sure that Piccolo didn't believe that either.

-

Videl looked around at the people who had gathered in her room. A few maids and butlers and her father were scattered around the room. She looked up at her father confused. She was about to open her mouth when she felt a strong sense of pain go through her.

She screamed.

Everyone in the room grimaced as she kept on screaming. Hercule got behind her and started to gingerly pat her back, saying things like 'It was a nightmare' and 'It's okay now.' Videl stopped screaming and fell forward, catching her breath. Hercule sighed with relief. He thought that Videl was in really big trouble there for a moment.

He wiped his forehead and heard some of his employees gasped. He looked at them questioningly. They pointed to the mirror.

Hercule got off the bed carefully, as to not jar his daughter, and looked into her mirror. His eyes widened when he saw what was on his forehead.

Blood…red blood…Videl's blood…

He turned around quickly and started yelling at them.

"SOMEBODY GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!"

-

__

Gohan didn't know where he was. He looked around when he heard a voice. It sounded like an old woman's… He turned around again and saw that instead of the old woman like he was expecting, he saw a young girl.

"Why am I here?" He asked her. The little girl smiled at him. Her silver hair was in high pigtails and her clothes were all white.

"You need to understand!" The voice was of a little girl this time. He nodded his head at her and asked his next question.

"What do I need to understand?"

"You."

"What?" The girl smiled up at him again."

"There is a battle field where only you can live. Your father would die a few seconds if he went where you're going." _Gohan looked at her even more confused than he was before. How could his father die so easily on a battlefield?_

"Your power on this field will be the same as anywhere else except that the beings there will be stronger. You will be like an untrained human going against a Saiya-jin elite," The girl said. Gohan was still confused. Why did he have to fight? What was he fighting for? Earth? Namek? "Close," The little girl said. Gohan looked at her shocked. She was able to read minds… She kept on standing there looking at him and waiting.

"What am I fighting for?" He asked. He knew she'd show him anyway, unless maybe, if he had any downright no's about seeing it.

She brought her hand up and a screen appeared. It started to show planets burning, beings being killed, beings being tortured…and Videl. Gohan looked at the little girl again.

"Why is Videl in here?" He demanded. The girl put a finger to her lips. She kept on watching the screen as it changes.

Gohan started to watch and nearly died of shock when he saw that Namek was in danger of this…thing also. He looked to the girl.

"What am I fighting?" She grinned at him.

"You'll have to wait and see."

It settled back on Videl again. She was lying on a hospital bed sweating a lot. It was starting to stain the sheets. Suddenly, her body tensed and she screamed.

Gohan looked at the girl again; it was then that he noticed she seemed to slowly be growing up. She looked as though she aged a few months. He looked back to the screen.

"Who's doing this to Videl?" He asked. He didn't take his eyes off of the screaming girl.

"He's actually trying to find her…," The girl said, also looking at Videl. "…The only way for him to find her is to torture her."

"Who is _he though? How can anyone do this to Videl?" The girl looked back up at him and cocked her head to the side studying him._

"…yes, who could _be doing this to Videl…," She looked around the black abyss and than back to Gohan. She didn't even open her mouth and Gohan could hear the words that she would have 'asked' if she had done so._

"Do you take your place to stop this?" Gohan looked to the ground and then back over to Videl. He stared at her a little while before turning back to the girl.

"If I help, will they stop hurting Videl?" The girl nodded her head yes, Gohan followed her example a second after, "Then I accept."

-

A/N: Oh man…replace all the 'Umm…Oops?' with this one on the schedules and you know how it works… Man, I'm starting to freak myself up 'cuz I know what's going on… Hopefully I'll be able to make chapters later as I put more and more of the plot in…

{1} - I'm trying to not get hyper…~_~


	2. Welcome

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Getting my brother off the computer is nearly as hard as getting me off it. Now THAT'S hard!

****

Please note, if it's a series, questions MAY be answered later on in the series…

-

Disclaimer: That's funny!

-

Chapter Two: Welcome

Sub-Titled: The Most Dangerous Place

-

__

Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. He seemed to be in a jungle. He put his hand into the dirt below him and pushed himself up. Something was terribly off, beyond the fact that he was not by the pond like he was before.

He closed his eyes in concentration. He brought his dream back to surface. Videl was suffering and planets were being destroyed because someone was doing it for fun. That damn bastard! He couldn't stress that point enough. He looked down and saw that he was in a different pair of clothes, if you could call it that. _It was basically the black part of his Saiyaman costume and that was it. He didn't even have on the boots that came with the costume._

He started walking when he felt something cold and wet touch his shoulder. He looked and didn't see anything to strange. He started to feel the little droplets coming faster and faster, harder and harder. It started to hail and Gohan put his arms above his head, in hopes it would stop the harsh flow of rain and hail that was falling on top of his head.

The clouds above him started to blacken and the branches of the trees swayed with the rising strong wind. The wind started to pick up…

-

Videl groggily opened up her eyes. She looked around the room she was currently in. She heard the light -beep- every few seconds from the moniter that was beside her. It felt like her eyes weighed a thousand pounds. She felt the plastic oxygen piece over her mouth.

A nurse came in and was just about to take off the mask when she saw that Videl was awake. Her eyes widened at the teenager.

"How…" She was going to ask how Videl woke up considering she turned the mask off a minute ago. The mask itself was to keep her asleep while she went into surgery. She didn't go into that though because she was already there. She decided that saying 'How did you wake up?' would more than likely sound a little rude, "How are you dear?"

Videl opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a long groan. Her mouth hurt so much… Her whole body hurt…

Videl closed her eyes and breathed heavily. She didn't understand what was going on. In her first 'dream' all that happened was she heard someone speak. Now she heard 'If I help, will they stop hurting Videl? Than I accept." She didn't understand! She knew that voice but it was just…not that voice…she couldn't explain it!

She sat up in her bed as best as she could when her dad came running into her room. When he saw that she was awake, he was looking all around her muttering things and asking if she was okay and if he could help her at all. Something about what he said, though, snagged her attention.

She tried to talk but couldn't. She thought for a while and then motioned with her hands like a pad and pencil. Hercule left the room and came back a little later with what she asked for.

She wrote 'Why am I here?' on it and handed it to Hercule. He read it for a second and looked down on her sadly.

"You were attacked in your room," He started, "I found you bleeding in your bed, oh it was terrible Videl!" Videl looked at her father confused. She was never attacked… She was attacked before, being Satan Hercule's daughter and all, but she always knew when she was. Even if she was asleep, she knew that she was being attacked. She thought back to her dream. She remembered someone thinking, 'They hurt Videl for fun. That damn bastard!' and she thought she saw a flash of something but wasn't sure… it looked like a tree or something but she couldn't tell exactly. That was mostly all that she could remember of her dream.

She looked back at her father and shook her head 'no'. Hercule, again, shook her head sadly back at her and looked at her sympathetically.

"Denial is to be expected when something bad happens honey. It's alright. I'll be strong for you honey." He kissed her on the forehead and started to slowly back out of the room. "I love you honey, be strong!" Videl watched her father leaved and mouthed, 'I love you, too.' Back to him. He smiled and walked out the door leaving her alone in the dark hospital room.

-

Bulma heard Vegeta muttering in his mind about 'Kakarott's first brat' the moment he started training. He didn't guard his thoughts the best when he was in the gravity chamber.

She got confused as she was only able to pick up pieces here and there. He might not try to hide his thoughts as much, but he still hid them.

Words like gone, missing, not IT, first brat, instant flowed into her head. She couldn't really put anything into her head except that Gohan was gone instantly. But that couldn't be right. Gohan couldn't be gone, could he?

That thought left her head when the phone rang. On the other side was Chichi.

"Bulma, how have you been?"

"Fine Chi, what's up?"

"Nothing here… There?"

"Nope."

"That's good…"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering, have you seen Gohan lately?" Bulma started to get even more confused. Now why would Chichi ask her _that_.

"No, I haven't, why do you ask?" She knew Chichi very well over the phone, so she also knew that the other woman was feeling distressed. "What is it Chi? Why do you need to know where Gohan is? Is everythng alright? Is there anything that I can take care of?" She could practically hear Chichi's thoughts running through her head. All filled with worries, and anger, for her oldest son.

"Um…"

"I'll tell you what. I'll ask Vegeta. If you're talking 'where is his ki?' and Goten's the detector, you might not be able to feel it." Chichi was about to say something but Bulma had already asked Vegeta. She didn't get a clear answer.

"He 'grunted' that he won't do it. Sorry Chi."

"That's alright, Bye Bulma."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and tried to keep working on her invention. It was for people who have trouble sleeping. You would be able to see their dreams on a screen, so you could tell what was bothering them exactly.

She also remembered reading an article on how people on another part of the planet were having more problems sleeping. Something about a jungle and blood. She didn't understand it though, and at the same time, was happy that she didn't.

-

A/N: Hey! I'm really sorry you didn't get to read this yesterday! I thought that I uploaded it but apparently it was a dream or something…(You don't want to know what else went on) Sorry about that! All stories will be updated! (This one twice today)

I GOT WRITIERS BLOCK FOR THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER! I'm going to write ideas down for the next one now… along with B*tch Slap! See you!

Beaner-Bop (Who is extremely sorry for how short this chapter is.)


	3. Irony

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Oh man… I'm freaking myself out with coming up with ideas for future chapters…

-

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Duh.

-

Chapter Three: Irony

__

-

Ledi brushed her hair back. She stood up and rearranged her top. It looked was extremely small and hardly covered her breast. Her small 'skirt' showed off her legs well.

She stuck her finger into her mouth and sucked it, looking up at the ceiling. She heard footsteps behind her and stood up quickly, brushing herself off to make sure that she looked presentable.

The person walked into the room and looked at her right away. He grinned.

"Did you get him here?" _She nodded._ _"Good girl."_

She stood up and was about to follow him out. He turned around to look at her. He let a little of his rough exterior show.

"What is it Ledi?" _She stuttered a little bit._

"I-I was um…"

"Yes?"

"What shall I call you in front of the others? They can't know you're real name…" She was able to get out. He thought about this for a bit and grinned horribly again. _She liked it though._

"Call me Sayia-jin." _She looked at him confused._

"Why 'Sayia-jin? I thought-" She was cut off because he came down and kissed her roughly. He rammed her into the wall.

"Ledi?"

"Yes?"

"You talk to much." _She grinned at him._

"I guess you're going to have to make me shut up then, aren't you?" _He knew very easily what she was suggesting. He held back though. He couldn't do that, at least not yet._

"I've got business to attend to Ledi, Earth's plagues have started to spread and Namek is following it. I've got to make sure it stays this way." _She pouted at him._ _"And don't look at me like that."_ _He kissed her more softly this time. He got up to leave and went out the door. He turned around to look at the silver colored hair teenager._

-

Videl breathed heavily through her nose. She wasn't getting any dream voices this time. She suspected that that was good. But she was able to catch a face. It looked extremely familiar to her though, but she couldn't place her finger on where…

It was a girl's face, but she didn't know who's it was. She bit her lip again and tried as hard as she could to bring the image of the girl back up. Why couldn't she hear any voices this time? She might have been able to figure out who they all belong too. That's something that she still has to figure out, much to her dismay.

She drifted off to sleep for a few more minutes, being extremely lucky, from her point of view, that she got no dreams.

After all, the dreams were pretty much what got her into the hospital in the first place.

She blinked her eyes and woke up. She was happy to see that no one was around her hospital bed this evening. Apparently she didn't scream…

Hopefully that was good.

She brought her hand up and gingerly wiped away the sweat and bangs from her face. Why was she sweating anyway? The fan was going full blast right beside her… She sighed.

Maybe all of this was just her hormones working over drive or something like that. She nodded her head. That was the most likely answer anyway. She laid her head back down, ready to get a little bit more sleep…

-

__

The wind blew harder until finally, it literally threw him. He crashed through trees, and branches, and some things that he'd rather not think about. After a while, he landed, straight onto his back which was hitting everything.

"ARGH!" _He yelled in pain. He fought many times before but it seemed as though this pain was intensified some how. What that girl said about him being an untrained human against an elite saiya-jin was obviously true._

He swallowed. The wind had stopped. He started to get up onto his feet but he just fell over again. He felt mud start to seep into his wounds, making them burn, but at the same time, feel better. He pushed himself up again and fell forward this time, so that he was on his hands and knees.

He crawled over to a tree and tried his best to lean on it. He pulled himself up and stayed like that for a few seconds, getting used to the pain that was coursing threw him at the moment. Biting his lip, he thought about his current situation.

Alright, I have no one here I know, everything here is stronger than me, and my chances of living are pretty much zip.

__

Why did he join??

Images of Videl started to flow through his head. The shocking part was, was that not all of them were what the little girl showed him. What was going on??

He kept watching until he saw that she was sleeping peacefully. He actually heard her murmur something. He thought it might not be real, but tried to listen to 'her' as well as he could.

"G-G…" _She didn't say anything else._ _Gohan had to refrain from forcefully doing something that he might regret later on._

Not only were things going nuts around the galaxy, but also in his own head.

He did not need this

Why did I want to leave? What the hell is wrong with me?? I know that dads death is my fault, but I need to be there for mom and Goten, to at least help make up for the mistakes I've done! …I can't do that here.

__

He sighed again and laid his head onto the tree that he was currently beside.

I am such and idiot.

-

Chichi sat down in the kitchen, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. She closed her eyes and brought the cup to her forehead, one thought in her head.

__

When will they stop leaving me?

She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Goten walked up to her and hugged her legs, putting his head in her lap.

"Kaasan, I can't go to sleep without brother." Chichi patted his head lightly and pulled him onto her lap. She laid her chin onto his forehead and rocked him back and forth silently.

"You know what Goten? I can't either."

The two of them stayed like that for a little longer. She felt Goten get more and more less tense and finally was practically lifeless in her lap. She smiled down at her youngest.

"You're not leaving me for a long while, do you know that Goten?" As if he was responding to her, he put his hands around her neck and snored lightly. Chichi petted his hair again and took him into her room. She didn't really want him to wake up without someone there for him to wake up. It looked like she was going to have to take place for Gohan a little while.

-

Piccolo mused silently over possibilities about why his former student could be missing. He didn't exactly understand just how one moment he can be someplace, and then the next, be somewhere else. If we were talking Instant Transmission, maybe, but they weren't.

He was positive on that.

But still, he knew absolutely no way for Gohan to just disappear. He thought about a few other options but shook his head no. He wondered silently about something silently but then got an idea.

Being the former Kami, he knew how to get to Goku throught King Kai, but he mainly wanted to talk to King Kai. The moment Goku heard, he'd probably break a lot of rules to find Gohan…Piccolo was willing to do that himself.

He waited silently for a few minutes when he finally got King Kai.

__

What do you want?

Do you know where Gohan is?

__

I hate being used as a telephone… Where Gohan is? Goku's kid?

Yes.

__

Hmmm…

Piccolo waited silently, hoping that King Kai would say that he knew where Gohan was right away. He had a bad feeling in his gut that he might not even get the answer that he knew where he was… That would not be good.

Well?

__

…Can't feel him anywhere, and no news of where he left. All I know is that he disappeared.

Fine.

He left right off leaving King Kai talking to himself about people not saying 'Welcome.'

-

A/N: Forced to stop typing, parents won't let me work on it (DAMMIT!!!!!) better go!!! BYE!!!!


	4. Strong One

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Ohmanohmanohman…

-

Disclaimer: Hehehehe

-

Chapter Four: Strong One

-

Videl sighed. Doing even that hurt her throat. She swallowed lightly, trying to do it in the way where she would get the least amount of pain. It worked for a little while but then she started feeling even more pain in her throat.

She squished up her face a little in disgust. She felt burning in her eyes but didn't cry. Looking around the room again once more, Videl sighed.

There was nothing more here to do but sleep.

-

__

Gohan opened his eyes. He always seemed like he was out of it for very long periods of time, and not knowing how he knew this freaked him out a little, among other things.

He stood up and started walking. He didn't know how but he felt as though he was being led somewhere. Someplace to where he could get helped out was the most that he could hope for, at least someplace where his chances of survival are a little larger.

He heard something strange and whipped around, looking for it. That was when he saw a woman, very old and seemed that if you touched her, you might just break her. Gohan stared at her for a few minutes, wondering if she was friend or foe. In the back of his head he heard 'you can't trust nobody!', and he involuntarily taking it to heart.

The lady nodded at him.

"How far have you come?" _She asked him. Gohan looked confused but the lady just smiled kindly up at him._

"How far have you come?" She repeated. Gohan shrugged lightly. He had no idea about what she meant… Maybe she'd take that as an answer.

"I don't know… Where am I?"

"You are here. Nowhere else. Just here." _Gohan looked at her confused. What the hell did she mean anyway? He knew that he was_ here _and only_ here.

__

"Wha-"

"The strong is not you though, you are not the strong one. Neither is that girl." _Gohan looked confused again. He decided to keep this feeling going as it's always the feeling that he seems to come back to lately._

"The one who is strong has saved many. You are not the strong one lad." _For the first time, Gohan realized that she wasn't_ looking _looking at him. It was like her eyes were all fogged up and she was seeing something that he wasn't._

"If you do that, you will be the strong one… yes… you will be the strong one and still conquer all." _Gohan could only think of one thing as he watched the lady talk to 'him'. She was probably talking through a memory. Either that, or he did not want to know._

What the hell was wrong with him?

__

He was having a hard time getting used to this place and the older question from before still hangs in front of his face.

Where the hell is he?

-

__

Ledi propped her pigtails up and straightened up her shirt. It was a much more modest clothing than what she wore the other day, but not by much. She had on a low V-neck black shirt and was wearing a pair of leather pants. She stood up and started to walk outside.

She walked into the large medieval hallway and started walking on the black carpet. The moment that she told 'Saiya-jin' that she detested red furniture, he got rid of it in a second. He was so good to her! She looked back on the days when they started this whole plan years ago, and she could hardly believe that it was nearly time for it to go to work entirely.

__

The moment they started planning, they set their plan to work, with but one goal in mind. Now it was time for it to become reality, this little dream of theirs.

She turned and started walking down the stairs. Guards, all of which were unneeded but mainly used as decorations, didn't move an inch as she past them.

She swung her high pigtails behind her head and stopped at the very bottom of the steps. She turned around to the man at the bottom of the stairs. She walked over to him and put her hands on his neck. She looked at him disgusted and kicked him into the wall. She then hit him under the belt by bringing her knee up to his groin. She brought out a knife and stabbed the left side of his chest so that he could die much more slowly than if she stabbed him in the right.

She turned back to the men at the stairs.

"If I smell the scent of girls on any of you, take him as an example about what will happen, and remember, I might just kill you for moving the smallest bit when you should be standing attention. Do you understand?" _She looked at them. The all nodded their heads at the same time and she mocked them by do the same back to all of them. She glared at all of them then._

"You had all better be gone by the time Saiya-jin _comes back. He's not in a good mood, and trust me, he's ready to kill."_ _She huffed and turned away. The door opened without anyone touching it and she walked up. The door shut behind her. Then guards waited a few seconds and started to spread as quickly as they could._

Ledi was the sweet out of the 'duo'.

-

Vegeta punched the air in front of him, pondering the brat's sudden disappearance over and over again. How could the brat do it? And without instant transmission?

He growled and hit one of the bots that came toward him. How could the brat just _leave_ like that? It couldn't be possible without instant transmission… The brat had instant transmission but he couldn't feel his ki anywhere - so where the hell is the boy?

Nowhere on earth was pretty much all that Vegeta was certain. He also knew for a fact that he was not on Namek, 'the' Namek would know that. At least the boys mother would. He was such a momma's boy, that Vegeta knew that even that wasn't a possibility.

So what _was_ a possibility?

-

Videl breathed through her nose as she woke up. This dream was longer than the others that she had before. It now had both a voice and a little color, at least the certain parts that she could remember. She sighed and re-thought about what she had dreamed.

"I don't know… Where am I?"

"You are here. Nowhere else. Just here."

With this one she remembered trees. There might have been a flash of black but she wasn't sure… She sighed. She remembered the old woman's voice though…

It reminded her of someone else's…

__

"You had all better be gone by the time Saiya-jin _comes back. He's not in a good mood, and trust me, he's ready to kill."_

There was a bleeding man on the floor, and he seemed like he was gasping for air. Videl would have helped him, but she scolded herself for wanting to 'help a dream'. She swallowed remembering how the bright red blood did hardly anything to the black carpet that it was slowly seeping into… Videl closed her eyes.

She did not need this.

-

****

Medical Report

Patient Name: Satan, Videl

Brought to Hospital By: Satan, Hercule

Payment done by: Saten, Hercule

Age: 17

Symptoms:

Terrible Nightmares. All mostly coming because the night that she was suspiciously attacked in her room. Patient in denial about attack even though the blood was there.

Illness: Denial and stress are the most likely answers to this. Do not mention to patient, it may make things worse.

TREAT WITH GREAT CARE. HERCULE'S DAUGHTER!

Prescription:

Stay in hospital and wait until she starts to stop having the nightmares.

[Make Hercule pay more for food.]

Personal Notes:

Satan Videl screams at night because of the nightmares she gets. Put her into the laboratory with soundproof walls so that none of the other patients can hear her, and fear the hospital even more.

Do not let the public know that Satan is in hospital because of nightmares. Things will get out of hand.

-

****

A few days Later

Bulma looked at her newest piece proudly. It was done! Now all she had to do was-

BAM!

Bulma looked around to see a very perplexed Chichi behind her. The older woman looked at the other in surprise.

"Chichi, what's wrong? You look terri-"

"Where's Gohan?" Bulma looked at the other woman confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't been home for nearly two weeks, Bulma- where is he? Piccolo was able to get the Supreme kai but even doesn't know where he is!" Bulma looked sadly at the other woman.

"Chi, I think you just need more sleep. I'm sure he's fine!"

"He hasn't been home since the last time I called _here_ Bulma." Bulma shrugged slightly.

"You called yesterd-"

"Not your house Bulma, your lab. The last time I called your _lab_." Bulma thought for a second and then became even more confused.

"But that was nearly a week-"

"-and a half ago. Trust me Bulma. I know that already." Chichi looked at the older woman, just waiting for her to say what was going on was some idiotic joke to see how Chichi would react to it. If that was the case, she'd be happy that she knew it wasn't real, and even happier when she got her frying pan out and hit everybody with it.

Bulma however didn't seem to have that usual evil glint in her eye, and it was scaring Chichi that the woman might not know where her Gohan was.

"I haven't got the slightest idea about where Gohan is Chichi." Chichi again glared at the oldest out of the two of them.

"Then _find_ one." And with that, Chichi huffed up and walked out the door, leaving a slightly pissed Bulma in her wake.

-

__

Ledi laid down on the green grass in the small garden that they had by the house. Sayia-jin didn't care much about it, saying that where he lived, it always bloomed whether you planted anything or not. She tried to hide her disappointment from not getting one and knew that she did a good job at hiding it, better than usual probably…

"It looked the same every year." He whispered. Looking at the dry barren place where they were going to start their foundation. Ledi looked around and bit her lip. It was so _hot_ here! The heat was irritating her skin so _much_.

"I bet." She whispered. She didn't know whether or not she should scratch her skin. It would relieve it, for a few seconds. But then after than after that her scratch would come back worse and probably hotter than before.

He didn't look back at her. She silently grieved, the scratch, the heat, and the fact that they couldn't have a garden, even though making it sound like that did seem a little 'mushy'. She was shocked though when he turned to look at her.

"It was beautiful though. Every year something was new but you could never pick out what it was, but it was always there and you knew it." Ledi nodded her head. She was confused. What was he doing anyway? They were thirteen years old - If that has anything to do with anything.

"Do you think that it will look nice?" He asked her. He lightly grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him a little more. "Well?" he repeated, "Do you?"

"I always wanted to have something like that." She was able to get out, even though she was confused. She breathed in a little. His hands felt cool, it was relieving so much tension that was in her body…

"We need to get to work." He whispered, letting go of her hands. She looked up at him sadly and he cupped her face.

"There's work to be done." He kissed her on the cheek and turned around. A very confused Ledi behind him.

__

Ledi remembered one of her first moments with him. Things had changed, that was for sure. She was older, wiser, knew how to fight much, much better-

She heard some footsteps behind her and grinned, knowing who they belonged to. She slowly started to take off her shirt so that when the person walked in, they'd still see her taking it off.

Oh yeah, she wasn't as confused as she was before.

The footsteps came closer and stopped right by her. Ledi's eyes were now closed and she was lying on her side, like she was sleeping. She felt a hand lightly touch her stomach, but she forced herself not to do anything. As long as Saiya-jin didn't keep doing it…

He stopped and slowly brought his hand up. He brought it over to her face, kneeling down beside the 'sleeping' girl.

"Get up Ledi, I know you're not really asleep. Get up." She opened up her eyes and sat up. _"Shouldn't you be doing something?" She looked at him confused._

"What do you mean?" He chuckled under his breath lightly.

"There's a small problem on earth…" Her eyes lightened up as he said this.

"Really?? I can start?!?! REALLY?? Yes!" She was like a giddy child. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you-"

"I love you too, but I've got work to do, just like you do Ledi." She parted from him and nodded her head.

"I guess I better get going… Got work to do, don't I?"

"Yes."

"Bye."

"Bye.

-

A dream is not a lie, but its not the truth either. So what Videl wanted to know was why they all seemed to _real_ to her. It didn't make any sense, and she really REALLY needed it to make some sense to her. She was able to grab hold of one of her medical sheets and nearly died at what they said. None of that was true!!

__

Terrible Nightmares. All mostly coming because the night that she was suspiciously attacked in her room. Patient in denial about attack even though the blood was there.

She growled. Just because there was blood might not even mean that it was _hers_. Videl's eyes snapped open.

It wasn't _hers._ But then who could it be?

Where did she get this idea anyway? It just…popped up.

__

TREAT WITH GREAT CARE. HERCULE'S DAUGHTER!

That figures. Don't treat with good care because she's _Videl_, oh no! You have to treat her with good care because she's Hercule's _daughter_. Videl isn't important, but Hercule's daughter is. Yup. She wasn't important… Hercule's daughter is though…

__

Stay in hospital and wait until she starts to stop having the nightmares.

Oh gee, let's _all_ stay in the hospital until Videl stops having nightmares. Let's all make assumptions that aren't true! It's fun, fun, FUN!!!

__

Put her into the laboratory with soundproof walls so that none of the other patients can hear her, and fear the hospital even more.

Oh - so if they hear Videl screaming, they'll be scared of the hospital even _more_. I wonder why? Maybe because they don't want to be stuck in this hell in the first place!!!!

__

Do not let the public know that Satan is in hospital because of nightmares. Things will get out of hand.

Well no duh you fuckin' Jackass.

Videl shook her head. What _was_ wrong with her. She felt… weird…like something was changing but…what was it?

-

__

Gohan laid down on the ground. The lady had stopped talking and was now just standing there looking through the trees. Gohan was just about ready to fall asleep on the stump when the old woman screamed, bringing his attention to her.

Her skin started to peel, some even started to melt, and you could see it dripping onto the ground. Gohan brought his hand to his mouth - that was…

Red and a skin color mixed together with the dirt and it looked as though they were re-mixing together. Gohan bit his lip.

He looked at the ground and started to slowly breath. The stench of dead things floated up to him making him even more nauseous than he already was. Gohan put his hand over and and took deep breaths, he was ready to throw up.

Even through all of this, his main thought remained in his head, and was again resurfacing because of what he had just seen.

Where the hell was he.

-

A/N: UGH! Something weird is up with my computer!!! Grrr… Well - hope you liked! I still need to get used to this new schedule…


	5. Videl's Cries of Pain

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Ugh, I was writer's block on all my stories but this one was the worst!! Ugh, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated lately!!!

-

Chapter Five: Videl's Cries of Pain

-

Ledi walked down the halls of the hospital. She was having a hard time breathing, it's been so long since she's been here last. And now to find the 'future' mate of Gohan? It was exciting to say the least. She came to the door that she wanted and took a deep breath. _'Well, here goes!'_ She thought silently. She walked into the room and saw the hospital's patient on the bed. She was sweating and taking immensely deep breaths. You could tell though, that through all of this she looked like she was at peace. Ledi nodded her head in confusion.

"I wonder what caused those nightmares anyway…," She wondered silently, watching the withering girl beneath her. She was moving around from the heat though. Ledi knew. She had plenty of nightmares, along with people she tortured or maybe just saw lying there dying, and knew how to tell certain things apart.

She wiped Videl's bangs from her eyes and leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. She patted Videl's hand softly.

"Wish me luck!" And just as fast as she came in, she was gone.

-

__

The security room…

The guards stare in shock as they see Videl's bangs move back as though someone was pushing them that way. That was impossible though!

There was nobody _there_.

-

__

Gohan had to get away from here. This place was just…sick! That woman, her skin, her blood! All mingled together and…

He couldn't stand it. It wasn't right…

He ran forward, not paying attention to anything. He just wanted to get out of here as fast as his legs could carry him. It wasn't as fast as you think though…

Gohan stopped and doing that sent him spiraling forward a little bit. He stood up and didn't bother wiping his hands on his knees. For the first time he started to understand what was going on…

Unfortunately, it was about how it affected him.

"All of this, is because I'm not like this…I was faster than the fastest human on earth when I was five years old. It's slowing me down on everything… Making me more and more human…" _Gohan heard some clapping behind him and turned around._

-

__

Ledi fazed into the hospital and out quickly. She landed without doing much of anything special. She perked her ears up and heard someone talking.

Gohan, to be precise.

She brought her hands up and applauded him. _"Bravo! Bravo! I'm sad to say however that you are a teensy, weensy bit off, but who cares? You see, it's not your powers that are being slowed down, actually nothing IS being slowed down… Everything is staying the same. This is usual I guess you could say for this world."_

Gohan tried to mention his powers but she cut him off before he even started talking. "Your powers are the exact same as usual. It's just that in this world they seem…less is the best word that I can think of at the moment."

Gohan looked at her closely. Something reminded him her…it was hard to place though… it was like two different people reminded him of this girl…

Ledi sighed lightly. "I'm bored. That and it's time to get this show on the road!" She giggled into her hand lightly and sauntered up to Gohan. She looked into his eyes and cupped his cheeks. She kissed him on the nose and in seconds the pair were gone.

-

Videl woke up to someone thrashing about in her room. For the first time this week she didn't have any strange dreams when she went to sleep, but she still had to put up with whatever was happening outside. What was going on anyway?

Videl listened but couldn't make anything out. That was when she remembered she was in a soundproof room. If she was in a soundproof room, than what was she hearing?

Videl was just about to call a nurse when she saw a flash of light.

__

A girl…silver hair… pig tails…

She nodded her head. First she was getting words and then some scenery and now she was getting people? What was going on with her.

That was when voices started up, even though Videl's eyes were wide open.

__

Videl, Videl, Videl…

Are you listening?

Listening, listening, listening…

You're going to live girl…

Live…

You're going to help kill him…

Videl's eyes widened and she started to whisper.

"Kill who?"

__

Kill him…

"Who?" She said a little bit louder.

__

Kill him…

That was when she started to lose it.

"WHO?" She screamed.

__

Help kill him…

"WHO AM I GOING TO KILL??" She screamed. Immediately guards of the hospital walked into the room and grabbed her arms. They had an immensely hard time trying to calm her down. The poor girl was still screaming her heart out.

"WHO AM I GOING TO KILL?? WHO?? DAMMIT, WHO??"

-

__

Gohan blinked his eyes. As his vision came into focus he noticed he was in a solid room built with stone. There were wooden poles here and there with what looked like a wooden dish holding fire in them. He swallowed and stood up.

Something about standing up sort of shocked him. Usually in books he reads every now and then, there was supposed to something restraining him. Yet…there were no ropes or chains or… He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. They shouldn't be heading in that direction. Looking around he noticed that he was the only person in the room.

At least…for that moment.

The door opened with a squeak and Gohan jumped at the sound, not expecting it. He stood up and saw that the person who came in was the girl he met earlier.

"Who-who are you?" He asked. Ledi looked at him confused and then nodded her head in understanding at his confusion.

"I forgot to tell you who I was, didn't I? I can't tell you how sorry I am! Oh well, the past is the past! Anyway, I'm Ledi. I know you're Gohan because the master invited you here!" Gohan looked confused again. Who was the 'master'?

Ledi sighed and brought her hand up to her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm not the best at explaining things… I bet you don't even know who the master is! That's okay though. With time you will!" She went over to the chair, or 'grass throne' and grabbed a bowl from it. Gohan looked at the chair that he failed to notice earlier along with the bowl.

Ledi threw something into the two fires. They started to sizzle and crack and finally the fires went out. They came back though, only this time they burned much more ferociously.

Gohan watched, slightly amazed, as light spread around the room quickly. All the other fires in the room slowly died and let the other two fill the room with light, making all the shadows that was there before disappear. Gohan swallowed self-consciously and looked up to Ledi who was staring at the fire, as though she was giving him time to get used to this place.

"Can you answer something for me?" He asked her lightly. Ledi turned to look at him with a face that basically said 'go on'. He swallowed again and started to speak. "Do you know why I'm here? What I'm supposed to do?" She smiled at him warmly. The expression reaching her eyes happily. She closed them and sat down beside Gohan before opening them again.

"Always knowing you're here for a reason. You and Master are so much alike!" Gohan didn't know whether or not that should flatter him.

"Thank you…I guess…" He hoped that she wouldn't be offended by that and one look at her face he could tell that she didn't.  
_"You don't know who my master is yet. Don't worry about it! I totally know where you're coming from. She looked up and gasped. "It's almost time for me to meet master! Oh well. If you stay within the walls, nothing wrong should happen to you. If anyone gives you problems, trust me, if I don't get to them first - master will. Good night Gohan."_

"Good night."

-

Videl's eyes were firmly shut. Her fingers were resting however and it looked as though she was in pain. Her physical body was but her emotional body was in heaven. This was the best 'nightmare' that she has had in ages! Or at least it felt like that…

"Who-who are you?"

"…I'm Ledi…"

"Do you know why I'm here? What I'm supposed to do?"

"…You and Master are so much alike!"

"Good night."

Guards were right outside her door. It looked more like a prison scene than one from a hospital. They stared wide-eyed as Videl started to smile happily. It was just further proof that Hercule's daughter was insane. She was smiling, even though she was bleeding a mile a minute from throwing herself at the wall over and over again.

Where were the doctors anyway?

-

The doctor choked on his food at his home. How did this get out? Who let this news get out?! He started to read the article in shock.

**__**

SATAN CITY BUGLE

SATAN IN HOSPITAL!

Satan City's own, Videl Satan, is located at the Satan City hospital on Jurely street. Insider's report that a burglar sneaked into the room of the child and began to stab and completely beat her. No one in the house even knew of the attack until it was over with. _Videl had apparently screamed, and when her father rushed into the room and tried to soothe her from her nightmare his hand came from her back covered in blood._

The patient is in denial at the attack. Apparently Hercule asked, "Did you think it was a nightmare, honey?" She replied, "No nightmare! No break in! Just leave! Leave me alone!"

All information is from Satan Hercule himself from when we asked him before. He quoted that he would like nothing better than for his 'little baby girl' to get better. We tried to get in touch with Videl's Satan's doctor, Dr. Tryes, but he was not available.

We were able to get in touch with the hospital's spokesperson however. "Satan City hospital has been the leading health care center in the world. We are working to the bone to get Mr. Satan's daughter back to her perfect health. I am not allowed to mention on her health status but I will tell you this. Videl Satan is in wonderful hands."

If they can't tell us on Videl's recovery, how are we supposed to know if the daughter of the strongest man in the world really is okay?

Is the hospital lying?

Johnson Reporting

Continued on page A3

Hercule told? HERCULE TOLD? He can't do this! Because of this, he may never be able to operate on Videl, never work with her. He can't do this!

The doctor, now known as Dr. Tyres stood up and grabbed his keys. He heard his wife behind him as he grabbed his coat.

"Honey? Where are you going? You were on call all day, aren't you tired?" She said. He looked back at her and glared at the poor woman.

"Shut your mouth wench, don't talk back." He brought his hand up and punched her in the face, sending her backwards. He left the house quickly, leaving a poor sobbing woman in his wake.

-

__

Ledi walked up to Sayia-jin's room and knocked slightly. She tried to make herself look nervous but just gave up on it. It was kind of dumb idea… oh well.

The door creaked open and she walked in. Sayia-jin was looking down at her and apparently her shirt for a moment. He licked lips and then looked back up at her.  
_"We haven't played in quite a while, have we Ledi?" She nodded her head no. Her high pigtails giving her a false look of innocence, sort of. She really did still have a lot of innocence…unlike him…_

He closed his eyes and erased that thought when he heard Ledi shriek. He opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly.

"Ledi? LEDI? What's wrong?"

"Vi-Videl…She-Sh…"

"Come on Ledi, spit it out!"

"Videl…she's-she's being, being hurt!" Saiya-jin's eyes widened at the distress this girl was feeling. He brought her up and hugged her tightly.

"Come on, I'm going to take you to someone who can understand, okay?" Ledi sniffed lightly but Saiya-jin just took that as a yes. "Let's go Ledi." He whispered. He brought to fingers up to his forehead and whispered Instant Transmission. A few seconds later. They were right by Gohan who currently was still in the same stone room as before. _"Watch her for me."_

Before he could go though, he heard Ledi say something. "You can't go! You can't! They know you!" She screamed. He kneeled down by her and kissed her forehead, succeeding in calming her down a little bit. He nodded his head.

"Don't worry. They won't know." And with that, he was gone.

-

Videl felt something touch her. She coughed lightly and started to blink. She screamed bloody murder when she saw her white tang top on the floor. She looked up and saw that the doctor she had seen before was right above her.

"Well aren't you a pretty one?" He whispered. He started to lick her neck and Videl tried to fight back but couldn't. She heard the man laugh lightly. "You really can't do anything against me. You see that collar? It's a restraining one. Capsule Corp. made it to help some of the troublesome patients… Just like you, hmm?" Videl spit on him. Her voice was still sore from screaming during the nightmares she still had every now and then.

He looked at her in disgust.

"You little bitch!" He slapped her and then proceeded to grab her pink shirt that she wore underneath the white one. She was happy for a moment that she fought so hard when they tried to change her clothes. She even screamed if anyone touched her while she was asleep.

He ripped it off so that now her bra was the only thing covering her chest. She nodded her head no. With a scratchy voice she pleaded to him.

"Leave me a-alone… _please_…leave me _alone_…" The man snorted.

"No way bitch." He brought his hands up and began to feel the flesh that was under the bra. Videl started cry when she noticed that there was nothing she could do from being raped. She felt him get up and heard a zipper. She cried some more and waited in agony for him to do it. After a while though, she was wondering what he was doing. She opened her eyes and nearly died of happiness when she saw who restraining Tyres.

"G-Gohan?" She smiled up at him as the man, Tyres, was still struggling to get out of the grasp of the boy. Gohan smiled back down at her.

"Hey Videl."

"How did you know? I-I mean…" Gohan kneeled down beside her and smiled. He kissed her on her cheek and brushed a hand through her hair.

"I'm just visiting." She nodded her head no.

"Don't leave. He'll try-He'll try…" Gohan nodded his head no.

"Videl-"

"He'll- He'll…"

"VIDEL!"

"What? Did I do someth-" He put a finger up to her lips.

"Calm down. I need to tell you something though. Good news and bad news okay?" Videl sniffled and nodded her head. "Now, which do you want first?"

"Bad." Gohan nodded his head sadly.

"Videl?"

"Uh huh?"

"I'm not real." Videl looked at him confused but he continued on anyway. "The good news however is that Tyres isn't real either." He kissed her on the side of her lips and then went over to Tyres and kicked the man. He whispered something that Videl couldn't here. "At least he's not real anymore." He brought his hand down and snapped the doctor's neck. He turned around and waved to Videl happily with a grin on his face. "See ya around Videl." He waved at her again and she waved back.

"Bye…Gohan."

And he was gone.

-

Chichi cleaned dishes again. She tried to stop her thoughts from going to Gohan but it was impossible. Where the hell was he?

She had put up with this so many times with Goku before, why did she have to up with it with Gohan too? Was she being tested for some reason?

To see how long it would take for her resolve to break?

To see how long it would take for her to go insane?

To see how long it would be until she committed suicide?

Well?

-

Bulma woke up to the phone ringing. She growled under her breath and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes, why you dumbass?"

"This is Satan City Hospital. We were wondering if you had that dream thing done." Said the plastic cheery voice on the other side. Bulma growled again at the voice.

"No, it's not. And it not a 'dream thing' thank you very much! Now… Leave. Me. Alone." She brought the phone on to the carrier and smashed it, sending little pieces of plastic all over the place.

She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't.

She forgot about that… How could she forget about that? Again she tried to sleep but couldn't will herself into it. She sighed and got out of bed and slowly and quietly walked out of the room, as not to wake her saiya-jin lover. In the hall she thought about ways to finish it. Not finding many, she decided to just wait until she was in her lab.

When she got there. The box with wires coming out of gleamed in the light that just spilled into the room a few moments ago.

"I wonder why they were asking about you…" She thought silently. She sat down and tried to remember why it was broken. It wasn't as much 'broken' as extremely fragile. Apparently a bug or virus got into it and the whole thing shut down.

All she had to do was make sure that it was a little stronger. She bit her lip and began working on it again.

__

Please work… She thought silently, working with the wires.

-

__

'Gohan' appeared in front of the two in his usual black cloak. He looked at Ledi quickly.

"Is Videl better now Ledi?" She nodded her head yes. That got the attention of Gohan.

"Videl? What's wrong with Videl?" He demanded. Saiya-jin looked at him, the cloak shielded his eyes slightly.

"She is fine. I might as well tell you this. I went as you. She knew you, not me. At least… not entirely. Anyway. A man tried to rape her and she had no power of him. I got there in time, don't worry." Gohan nodded his head and looked back up to Saiya-jin.

"Thank you." _Saiya-jin nodded his head._

"You're welcome."

-

A/N: Didja like?


	6. In Dreams

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Man, when I get writer's block on a certain story, I REALLY get writer's block…

-

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ and I 'sort of' own (-_-;;) Saiya-jin and Ledi.

-

Chapter Six: In Dreams…

-

Bulma entered something into the computer. It beeped lightly and than quit. She shook her head angrily at it.

"Damn you!" She said, ready to grab the wrench that was by her wrist and smash the computer into tiny pieces. She was about to do just that when she decided to try something _one more time_.

She growled softly under her breath. _This had better work!_ She thought to herself silently. She typed for a few minutes and than once again pressed 'enter'. She took her hands away from the keyboard and watched at the computer took in the information. She bit the inside of her lip lightly, watching the scale on the side that showed how much it was powered up. It was nearly at the half way mark, where it would always stop. She felt herself crossing her fingers, something, she thought to herself silently, she hasn't done in years.

The little red line stalled light at '49'. Bulma's eyes widened and started shaking her head at the screen as the little red line was starting to go back into '48'. She growled lightly again and grabbed the wrench.

"Why you-" She stopped when the red line started to rise…it went past '50' than '60', all the way up to '99'. She held her breath when that little window popped up.

**__**

'All viruses, bugs, etc. have been terminated.'

She brought her elbow back in a little victory dance. "Finally!" She whispered. She carefully packaged what she called 'The Dream Machine' into a bag. She put a note on it, reminding her to call the hospital in the morning, telling that she was going to deliver it. She pressed the button on the lab door and the first thing she noticed when she walked out was sun light. She groaned softly to herself.

"Might as well make that phone call now…" She grumbled, walking back into the lab. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number almost angrily into the phone pad, hoping she could make her voice sound at least a _little_ pleasant while talking to the nurse or secretary or whoever picked up the phone and started talking to her.

-

_Gohan was getting used to his surroundings. He thought back to Ledi. She reminded him of someone so much! He just couldn't put a finger on who exactly. He thought about the way she acted for a few minutes. It practically…_ scared _him! It seemed to out of place on her for some reason. She was always happy and in a playful mood… It just didn't seem right._

_He sighed, settling into the hay again. For some reason he hadn't moved from this area much. All he really ever did was take quick peeks around the area, nothing much._

_He closed his eyes but they snapped open a second later._

_He could have sworn he heard Videl's voice…_

-

Videl shook lightly. She was sitting and the guards were once again standing right outside the doors. Videl ignored them though, she could care less about what was going on outside her room. Quite literally, everything of interest was happening inside her head.

She played his the tips of her hair lightly. Someone voiced the concern of her hair getting to long and her hanging herself with it.

Now, once every month, someone would come in, take three to four snips at her hair, and keep it to the point around her neck.

She started to shake her form slightly, trying to stay awake. Ever since she was 'raped', she didn't want to go to sleep. In fact, she hadn't slept at all except for a few times when she rested her eyes. She only did that when she knew the one beauty parlor person came in to do her hair though, she knew they would have to wake her up to get the bottom part of her hair.

Her eyes burned slightly. All those people thought she was _insane_. She snorted lightly, wondering where the hell they got the right.

She had been face-to-face with a gun, fought for them… and here they are telling her she's insane. Where the hell do they get the freaking right?

She felt her eyes drifting shut, it had been exactly fifty-seven hours since she last slept. She knew this from the clock on the other wall outside of her cell. It was there for the guards, to tell them when their shift was over.

She swallowed lightly, but kept her eyes open. She would _not_ go back to sleep, not if there was a chance for her to relive that rape sequence. She shivered lightly. She hated the word so much…

Her eyes started to drift shut again. She tried as hard as she could, but she couldn't keep them open. Her body fell back slowly, and a soft 'thud' echoed around the room.

__

Something was different about this dream. She couldn't feel anything, so she knew that's exactly what it was, a dream. She looked around the trees and didn't see anything really interesting about them. They were just trees.

She walked around for a while, just watching the trees, wondering if there were any animals or anything in them, not quite sure from how quiet it was. After a few more steps Videl quickly brought her hand up to her nose and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"What is that smell?" She thought to herself lightly. It smelt like something burning something like…like…rubber.

She looked around again and than looked down. A few feet in front of her, there was an odd puddle of some sort. She came a little closer to it, her hand placed tightly around her nose. Her eyes widened when she was able to figure out what the odd colored puddle was. _She swallowed lightly._

"Flesh." _She swallowed again, trying to keep herself from vomiting._

She started to run away from it as fast as she could, which here, unfortunately, wasn't very fast at all.

"Oh my…" She felt tears welling up into her eyes again, thinking about what it could have been, still running as fast as she could. That was when she heard a whisper run through the woods. She slowed down a little not knowing that she was. She looked around the trees, slightly paranoid.

"Who…what…who…?" She said lightly. She stopped running, just now noticing the crunching of the leaves under her feet.

"Videl…" _She looked around again._

"Where are you?! WHO are you?!" _The voice didn't answer again and she started to feel a head ache coming on. She brought her fingers up to her temples and rubbed them, trying to release some of the stress that had gotten to her._

The voice started talking again.

"Videl…" _It was a little louder this time, and Videl could begin to place the voice. Her eyes widened when she began to realize who's it was._

"Gohan…" _She whispered slightly. She heard his voice whisper again and she shut her eyes, falling to her knees._

When she opened her eyes again, she was in her room. She looked around frantically, looking for any hint to prove that what happened to her just moments before was real.

She closed her eyes in frustration. She sobbed lightly, falling onto her back when she felt her knees felt a little pain. She sat back up and brought one up to her face for inspection.

Nothing seemed wrong with it…at first. Her eyes widened when she saw a little red dot pop up, and than another and another. She didn't know whether to be happy or not about the proof of this little discovery. Should she be happy that what happened back there or not was real? She brought her hand up to her knee and touched the sore lightly, flinching.

It was real alright…

Now what?

-

_Ledi played with hair and took out her pigtails. She stood up and looked back at Saiya-jin who was currently in her room._

_"So…you want to know if I'll be able to take the feel of Videl being… raped by you. Am I correct?" he nodded._

_"She's been in here for a few minutes already. We need her to be in here long enough and act-" Ledi put her hand up._

_"Don't start a lecture…" She shivered lightly. "I hated those things during middle school yeeich!" Saiya-jin grinned shyly at her. She was still slightly surprised that he could do that… She shrugged her shoulders lightly._

_"I…guess I'll be able to." He looked at her, glaring pretty much._

_"I don't want a guess." She rolled her eyes at him._

_"Do you realize what you're asking me? You're asking me if it's okay if you pretty much rape Videl because I'm going to feel it! I mean, come on, maybe it's just me, but doesn't that seem like, oh, I don't know, a little_ ABSURD?!" _She screamed. Saiya-jin flinched, involuntarily matching her voice up with his mother's._

_"Calm down…"_ _She glared at him heatedly._

_"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! I'm show you calm you-" She walked over to him and pulled him down slightly, smashing her lips against his._

_When they released, Ledi caught her breath before answering him._

_"Be careful with Videl. We_ want _her to know you're not Gohan. Change something about 'him' that…they wouldn't noticed went missing, but Videl would…okay? And…she's still scared. Just because she's forgot me doesn't mean she can't get scared you know."_ _Saiya-jin nodded at her._

_"I'll be sure to do that." He kissed her on her forehead lightly and stood up. He cleaned off his cloak lightly. He looked back her and bowed._

_"Until later…" He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She raised her middle finger at him and he slapped it away lightly._

_"That's not nice…" She shrugged._

_"Shouldn't you be leaving now…?" He nodded his head slightly._

_"Perhaps…" and he walked out the door._

-

A/N: Whew! I hoped you guys liked this! Hopefully I'll get around to updating more -_-;; Well, see ya!

Beaner-Bop


	7. Gohan's Back?

State of Mind

-

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm back! Lol!

-

Disclaimer: Nuttin'

-

Chapter Seven: Gohan's…Back?

-

Bulma walked into the kitchen with the package under her arm. She scooped up the keys, being careful not to do anything to the box, in fear that anything could damage it.

She threw her keys into her purse so that she could use both hands to carry the box. It was nightfall, the time that she and the nurse agreed to bring it in. She carefully put her hand on the small screen beside the door, not noticing the shadow that fell onto her. She grinned at the box again and turned around. When she saw the person in the doorway her eyes widened and her mouth got ready to scream. She put the box onto the floor and ran over to the person.

"Gohan! You look terrible!" And indeed he did. His clothes were torn everywhere and blood was coming off of him. When he opened his mouth to speak she shushed him. "Don't even try to talk! Come on… We've got to get you to the med. Bay fast!" She pulled lightly on his arm and he flinched silently, something that she caught. Her followed her wordlessly however to her lab.

She assembled the mask onto his face and walked out of the tank quickly when they got there. He watched her type in a few things in the computer and soon felt oxygen coming into the mask full force. The gooey substance slowly filled up the tube that he was in. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, with the help of another handy little gas coming from the mask.

He re-thought about what he was going to do here, now that he was back grinned into the mask, knowing that his waiting was going to come to an end.

-

__

Gohan opened his eye groggily. He must have fallen to sleep back there at some time or another. He sat up and stretched his muscles. He wasn't in the 'hay room' as he had first expected. Instead he was in a very lavish room with **very** nice furnishings. There were some candles in it and he wondered slightly what was going on. He heard something to his left and saw Ledi come in. He stared at her confused. She was in a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt.

"What's going on?" He whispered lightly. Ledi looked back at him and asked him to repeat what he said, which he did. She nodded.

"I'm here to tell you…well…" She looked at him. "Have you ever felt like you need to fight?" _He looked at her like she was nuts. They knew who he was, knew he could fight, and yet…such a ridiculous question? He nodded his head carefully._

She blushed lightly, Gohan recognized it as the blush you make when you make a mistake of some sort.

"That didn't sound right…let me try again. Have you ever fought for you? The real you? Not your father, your mother, brother, friends, etc…?" He was about to nod when the question repeated itself in his head. He thought about it for a few minutes, biting the inside of his cheek. He took his time answering, as Ledi didn't look as though she was in much of a hurry.

"I um… probably have…I just can't pick it out…" Ledi nodded at him in understanding and got off the bed. _Gohan watched her silently, trying to pinpoint where it was that he recognized her from. His mind was still blank of ideas._ _He decided to talk to her again and opened his mouth._ _"Why…why did I come here? I don't…understand."_ _Ledi turned back to him and he noticed her face had a bit of panic on it which quickly faded._

"Well…um…we need…" She stumbled over words for a while and quieted down finally. She looked him in the eye. "We need…help. A lot of it, as you were told already…" His mind was assaulted of pictures of the little girl again and those 'vision screens' that she showed him. He shook lightly at the image. "…we need your full cooperation to help us." _She looked at him shyly, wondering what he was going to say._

He pondered the idea in his head a moment. He nodded his head at her and cracked a grin.

"I uh…guess I need to get started on training again, huh?" She nodded her head at him and started to walk through the door. Gohan stood up from the chair he was in and started to follow her.

In his mind, it was screaming at him that he was making a mistake. That he was getting the words in his head mixed up. He shook them lightly out of his head. How could he be wrong? They wanted to save those planets…those people…just like him. So what's wrong?

A part of his mind spoke up, surpassing the others.

'The fact' it said, 'that they are the ones causing the terror.' He shook his head, knowing that he was just trying to chicken out of it.

He walked into the room that Ledi went into moments before and noticed immdiately that it was a form of the gravity room, just more advanced, from what he could tell anyway. She went over and pressed a few things. Gohan shut his eyes tightly as weight started to pile onto his shoulders. He grunted after a minute, but still standing the weight was piling on him more and more, he knew that Ledi was watching, testing him. He cracked open an eye and looked at her. She was looking him over crucially, while biting the inside of her cheek. She looked back at the gravity number and looked back at Gohan, nodding approvingly.

Gohan on the other hand didn't know whether or not to go into shock. He decided not to. Though Ledi was, or at least SEEMED human, she must have lived in this place for quite some time, which, in itself, was a gravity 'room' all it self.

His knees started to buckle and sweat started to pour down his face, doing his best to keep standing. He fell to one knee, and then to the other. Ledi didn't stop the gravity until he was flat on his chest and having trouble breathing.

He could hear her footsteps on the metal floor and coming towards him. When he looked up he saw that her walking seemed affected by the gravity. He put this knowledge into his head for later use, now knowing that she was only a little bit stronger than he was, at the moment.

-

Videl couldn't sleep. A few hours ago, she woke up screaming but when she looked around, nothing was wrong. She also remember know dream.

No voice…

No colors…

No smells…

No pictures…

No Gohan…

Nothing.

She took in a breath, trying to reassure herself that she was okay but in the back of her mind it felt as though something just started, and it was going to be hell. She put her hand on her chest and steadied her breathing. She swallowed and looked around her room slightly.

She had to get out of here, _now_.

She tried to think of a way to get herself out of here when she got an idea. She started to blink rapidly and brought a hand to her chest. She 'stumbled' over to the door and tapped on the glass.

One of the guards turned to her and looked shocked. He stuttered for about a minute and finally was able to make an intelligible sentence.

"H-Hello M-Miss Videl…How do you feel?" She could see in his face that he was trying not to panic, wondering if what he did was the right thing or not. She 'groaned' lightly and clutched her head.

"I-I don't feel so good…what day is it?" She asked. The guard answered, it was the date that Videl thought it was, but he wasn't supposed to know that.

"The-The sixteenth? But…but… Last I checked it was the first or second I thought…" The guard's eyes widened and he looked to his partner.

"Call the do-" and his partner was already running towards the phone before the man could finish his sentence.

He looked back at the door and typed something under the knob. It slowly opened and Videl fell into his arms, hoping that the fall didn't look to staged.

Apparently it didn't.

A doctor ran down immediately and his eyes widened at the puffy eyed face of Videl Satan.

"Miss…Miss Satan? What is the last thing that you remember?" She looked at him for a moment, thinking about the answer to that. She remember that everyone thought that someone had broken into her room. She decided to add that little fact for a nice little touch, to get everyone back to believing that she was 'okay'.

"I…I remember being in my room…I was just getting to sleep and a…a shadow fell over me… I-I ignored it for the tree that was outside my window, thinking it was the branches…" The doctor nodded his head at her eagerly, hoping that she would go on. She was quiet for a few moments but started to talk again, adding on just for the sake of the doctor and everyone around her.

"…Than I woke up, and a…a knife shape was in front of me and… that's it." The doctor nodded at her, he was practically grinning with glee, something Videl wished she could just slap off his face.

The expression came off his face quickly as he looked to the ground sadly.

"To bad that Dr. Tyres was murdered." Videl's eyes widened but she made sure that none of the men present could notice.

"M-Murdered? By…by who?" The doctor looked at her and bit his lip. He nodded down at her.

"Change your clothes and we'll take you up to the cafeteria. There's a paper on it up there… as there's always a paper up there." He tried to crack a joke. Everybody there knew that it was just to try to lighten the mood and each laughed as well as they could, all sounding kind of strangled, including Videl.

She turned around and was about to go and get her better clothes but looked back at the man.

"Um…where are my other clothes?" He looked at her shocked for a moment and nodded at her understanding.

"We'll get you some of the extra clothes that your maids brought earlier, while you were…" He coughed lightly. "In the _other_ part of the hospital." She looked at him confused, making sure to keep her act up.

"What do you mean." The man coughed again and started to head back up the stairs.  
"Do you mind if I tell you in the cafeteria Miss Videl?" He said, stopping to look back at her. She shrugged her shoulders, indicating to him that she could wait.

-

A/N: Hm… Hope this chapter was okay… My plot is finally going to be revealed in a few chapters!!!!! Can you believe it?!?! Lol!

Beaner-Bop


	8. Dead or Alive

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Ugh… This has been one busy week for me you haven't got the slightest idea.

-

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, OKAY?!

-

Chapter Eight: Dead or Alive

-

Videl sat in the bathroom like they told her too. She thought over her situation, knowing that her plan needed to be just right, or someone might figure out that she was all too aware of the last few weeks. That got out and something worse would happen than being put in a special room in the hospital.

__

Don't say anything about the room you were in before… She counseled herself. _If you say anything on it that's specific, you're dead!_ She shivered lightly at the word, thinking back to Dr. Tyres. He wasn't supposed to be real… just like the 'fake' Gohan said. She hugged herself by the porcelain sink that she was leaning against.

Her head bolted up immediately when she heard a few knocks on the door.

"Miss Videl? I uh….have your clothes for you." She walked up to the door and opened it a crack before carefully grabbing the clothes, knowing that if she snatched them, the people that were currently around her would get suspicious.

She sighed happily as she put on her green 'FIGHT' T-shirt (she has more than one) and slipped into her black shorts. She settled for wearing the hospital footies, liking the feel when the cool tile made her feet cool down.

When she walked out of the bathroom a nurse who had learned about Videl being 'okay' came up and put a scrub hat over her hair so that she could work on the tangles later and not have to be self-conscious when in the cafeteria to talk about the murdered man.

She didn't really feel like she had the strength to be self-conscious from all the time she was in the room but obliged the nurse anyway, to show her she was thankful for THEIR cooperation.

The two guards, who were hired by Hercule to stay by Videl at all times, the doctor, who Videl later learned was called 'Dr. Yui' from his I.D. card.

They stepped into an elevator and Videl started to feel herself panic. She was in a room with three gentleman, and hardly a foot away from any of them, and she was so weak, giving them a good rape target. She inched towards the door and looked up at the numbers desperately. Every second seemed like an eternity to her. Finally, the little hand settled on '3' which was where the cafeteria was. Videl quickly jumped out of the box and started to wait patiently for the other three. Since they were now in the open, she knew that they couldn't really do anything to her.

The men all looked at her strangely but shrugged it off as something, like a side affect, from being in that padded room for so long.

They were all quiet on the way to cafeteria. Videl's nose started to pick up on the scents coming from it and didn't know if it was healthy or not that she started to think what she was smelling would be delicious.

Another two minutes and the doctor was leading her to a booth wear they would have some privacy.

He sighed once they were all situated and placed a newspaper he snatched from one of the other tables in front of her.

"Page B2 has the story. The obituary doesn't say much of anything about it except he was murdered." Videl nodded and separated the sections a little bit so it was easier to read. She folded over the paper and started to read.

**__**

SATAN'S DOCTOR DEAD: COINCIDENCE OR NOT?

__

Two days ago Dr. Tyres was found dead along with an unconscious Videl. Videl was lying on the operating table, screaming, though doctors still say she was unconscious because of her vital signs were the same as those of a person who was dead to the world.

Dr. Tyres was lying on the floor bleeding when found. When looked at, insider's say that the cause of death was a thermal burn straight through the stomach-

Videl remembered a fast flash of light after she talked to 'Gohan'. She wondered to herself if that was what happened.

__

It apparently drilled a hole through his stomach.

There was a chance that Videl Satan was being raped in her sleep-

  
Videl stopped reading, hardly being able to get past the word 'raped'. She looked at the salt shakers and started to breathe deeply, or as well as she could.

__

He said he wasn't real…That Tyres wasn't real…But this paper says…says…

"Well aren't you a pretty one?" 

"You little bitch!"

"Leave me a-alone… _please_…leave me _alone_…"

"Hey Videl."

"How did you know? I-I mean…" 

"I'm just visiting." 

"Don't leave. He'll try-He'll try…" 

"VIDEL!"

"Bad." 

"I'm not real." 

"The good news however is that Tyres isn't real either."

"At least he's not real anymore."

She closed her eyes tightly and knew that the men around her were looking at her concerned.

"He said he wasn't real…" She whispered, making sure that no one around her could hear. The doctor started to speak, bringing her out of her reverie.

"No matter what this paper says, I know that Tyres didn't try to rape you…" He said, looking at her evenly. "This paper deals with what they think is right anyway. They don't do anything neutral. I think I read one that was more towards the truth…" She looked at him wondering what he meant and he answered her before she could even speak. "It says that there was a chance that Tyres also tried to save you and succeeded in doing so, at the price of his own life. That's the one that I think of anyway. It sounds so much more like Tyres. He has a wife, kids, a GREAT job…he has no reason to rape sick teenage girls." Videl nodded at him, trying to look convinced but knew that in her heart she was the one that was right and not the other way around by a long shot.

She swallowed and looked at the men around the table.

"I-I need to freshen up." She whispered. She got off the seat quickly and started to walk to where she saw the RESTROOM sign. Hoping that she would be the only one in there so she could cry, and nobody would hear her.

-

'Gohan' stepped out of the Regen. Tank and grabbed a towel that Bulma had left out for him. He looked around the room trying to figure out what he should do next. His eyes wandered over to the clock and found that the time was around noon. He turned the other way and started to head out of the room. The first person he ran into was Vegeta.

It took Saiya-jin some time to figure out whether or not to be threatened by Vegeta, even though he knew he was more than a match for him. He decided to be as 'Gohany' as possible and did his best to stutter.

"O-oh…hey-hey Vegeta." The smaller man looked at his face carefully and snorted lightly after a while.

"Something's different about you boy." Inwardly Saiya-jin panicked a little but he kept his posture or whatever it was at the moment as well as possible.

"I've eh…been gone to a few places that I'd rather not talk about at the moment Vegeta. Maybe that's why!" He hoped it would work and looked down the hall, pretending to look at the clock even though he already know what time it was.

"I better get ready for lunch!" Vegeta snorted and watched 'Gohan' walk away. He squinted at him, trying to place what didn't fit about him but decided to think about that later, after he had something to eat.

-

A/N: I'm making shorter chapters again so I can update other stories more often…hope you guys don't mind!

Beaner-Bop


	9. Finding Videl

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Ugh…tired…lol

-

Disclaimer: Nope!

-

Chapter Nine: Finding Videl

-

'Gohan' or Saiya-jin from now on stepped into a room he dimly remembered from memories that he had in the back of his head. He looked around quickly and smirked, knowing that the room he was in was the right one. There were three doors in the lobby or what you want to call it, and luckily for him, one had a small plaque with the words 'Gohan's Room' written on them.

Walking up he turned the handle and walked in. The room was clean, just as he knew it would be, not being able to get out of the habit of cleaning things all the time himself.

Ledi didn't seem to mind though.

He groaned and brought his hand up. He closed the door behind him and slid down it once it was shut.

"I can't _do_ it…" He whispered, thinking about what he was going to do Videl. "I can't do it…" He put his hands up to cover his face. "But I need to do _something_ for her to fear me or…" Saiya-jin didn't want to think about that so he shoved the thought out of his head quickly, trying to think of something else that he could stand.

He pushed himself up off the ground and went over to Gohan's closet, wondering what he should wear to lunch, knowing that _that_ was a topic he could stand.

-

Videl splashed some water on her face, trying to calm herself down.

"Okay…Tyres is real… But Gohan wasn't…but he had to be! How else could Tyres be murdered?" She shuddered lightly to herself.

Videl looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. She really did look terrible. Her face had scratches all over it from when she had her nightmares and her physical body was trying to wake herself up to no avail. She put her finger on one of the marks in particular and flinched when it burned under her finger.

"Damn it…" She whispered.

Looking at the mirror Videl thought she saw someone looking back at her, someone from her dreams… She squinted and the picture changed slightly. Videl's eyes widened and her mouth widened when she figured out who exactly she was looking at.

Not exactly someone she expected.

-

__

Gohan punched Ledi as hard as he could in her gut, making her fly backwards and hit the wall of the gravity room with a 'thump'. Gohan walked over to her to make sure she was okay.

When he got over there he saw a small red line coming out of her mouth, nose and one eye. Bruises were scattered all over her body and he flinched at them when he saw all of them.

"Oh man, Ledi, I'm so sor-" Ledi put her hand up before he could finish.

"Gohan, in case you forgotten, we were sparring, and believe it or not, people can get HURT while sparring! Now stop apologizing! You're beginning to act a lot like Saiya-jin! Yeesh!" Gohan blushed slightly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh…sorry Ledi…didn't really mean to do that…" _Ledi rolled her eyes at him and got up. She looked him over and saw that he looked pretty much the same way she did. She shook her head at him._

"Come on, ya hungry? I can get the cooks to make something…" Gohan looked at Ledi again, having the feeling he recognized her from some where…he shrugged though and followed her out of the room, hungry.

-

Lunch was hard for Saiya-jin to get through. He had to play with Goten and Trunks and had to try from Vegeta for two reasons.

1)He was acting like the other Gohan.

2)Vegeta knew something was up with him.

Saiya-jin didn't know how Vegeta knew, but it was almost like he could sense something from him.

Saiya-jin blinked lightly, remembering something he heard about Vegeta.

__

He can smell fear a mile away…

Saiya-jin shuddered at that, knowing that if that was true, his and Gohan's fear are so separate from each other, it was only a matter of time before Vegeta would figure that out. Saiya-jin hoped that Piccolo wouldn't be able to pick up the fear, or he'd have to get the plan going to fast.

He was currently walking around West Capitol, with nothing to do. He came up to one of those newspaper stands and took a look at all the covers.

All of them had something about the weather as the main topic, but a few others had none other than Videl Satan pasted onto the front page. He grabbed one out of the 'free' basket and started to read it.

"Satan in hospital…yea yea yea…dead doctor…being released today?!" Saiya-jin looked at the paper, re-reading it carefully. He looked up at the top and saw that it was indeed the right day.

He looked at the ground with worried eyes and dropped the paper onto the ground, starting to run as fast as he could without running so fast nobody would be able to see him.

He didn't know why, he just felt like he had to do it.

He started to search for her ki and felt it still in the hospital. He wondered silently if the paper he read was one of the gossip columns but shrugged it off. Videl was in much better health to the doctors and that could be dangerous for him and Ledi.

It took him about two minutes to get to the hospital the way he was running. He ran inside quickly and got his composure back before anyone noticed him somehow. He walked up to the elevator, skipping the desk, and pressed three, trying to figure out what floor she was on.

The elevator opened a few minutes later, right in front of the cafeteria. He scanned the area quickly looking for Videl. He followed her ki and saw she went towards the way of the bathrooms. He sighed with relief, and went to look for a place where he could hide before she got out.

-

Videl swallowed and splashed her face again. She grabbed a paper towel and dried her face off, looking into the mirror one more time.

"Well, here goes nothing." She whispered. She headed for the door and walked back outside. She felt normal at first, walking back to the table with the three men, when all of a sudden a wave of fear came over her causing her to shiver.

She felt like she was being watched.

-

A/N: Next chap. Will be better, just had to add some stuff in this chapter to make it work… -_-;;


	10. Watching

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Gah… I've been having WB a lot lately…sorry about that guys… oh - and I will ALWAYS update in order!!! SOM will be the first to be updated, than GTP, Believe, LJF, than Gotta Sing!, than all over again. So please stop asking me to update one or the other… -.-;; I think I might have lost my temper to some people - so if I did, SORRY!!! Anyway, to the story…

-

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.

-

Chapter Ten: Watching…

-

Videl looked over her shoulder again as she walked out of the hospital. She could have sworn someone was behind the statue of her father but than again, every time she looked back there, nothing seemed strange to anyone passing it and she never really had any proof that she was being watched.

She looked at it a little bit more closely for a second before shaking her head, dismissing it as the medication they gave her before she left.

Videl felt the cool breeze on her face and brought her arms up to cover herself. She didn't understand why she felt like this - wherever she looked everything seemed normal. She shook her head again - hoping it would calm her down a little bit.

She turned her attention back to the black car with tinted windows. Her father sent this instead of the limo by the hospitals staff - saying that his fans could put a lot of much un-needed stress onto her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes thinking about it. _When did they ever not give me stress that I didn't need?_

She sighed as the driver got out of his seat and came over, opening up the door. She nodded to him quickly and got inside. The feeling that she was being watched came back to her all of a sudden and she looked at the driver quickly, remembering movies when the driver wasn't the one the family truly trusted and was actually planning on doing something terrible to her. She saw that it was the same man that she had a dim memory of bringing her to the hospital in the first place.

She sighed and sat back down. The feeling didn't go away though and the tinted windows took out a few details that might have given her a clue to why she was acting like this in the first place.

She shook her head and leaned back into the leather seats, closing her eyes, hoping that if she got some rest in, the feeling just might go away.

-

Bulma brought the tea to her lips and turned another piece of the _West City Journal_. She skimmed down a bit and saw a picture of none other than Videl Satan with the caption 'Should she really be out of the hospital?' under it.

She decided to read a little of it, remembering how Gohan talked about her when he started high school. Ten months had passed and both of the teenagers were in their senior year. Well, they would be if one hadn't just gotten out of the hospital and the other one just came back from who the hell knows where.

"…the girl is going home today after the initial attack…" Bulma's eyes widened. She hadn't sat down to read the paper or even watch the news for a week, being to busy with her inventions. She turned to her computer and typed something onto it bringing up articles about it.

Her mouth opened slightly as she read through the entries. The one that got to her was one from _Satan City Bugle_ a few weeks ago. She read over one part time and time again, trying to figure out what struck her strangely about it…

__

Insider's report that a burglar sneaked into the room of the child and began to stab and completely beat her. No one in the house even knew of the attack until it was over with. _Videl had apparently screamed, and when her father rushed into the room and tried to soothe her from her nightmare his hand came from her back covered in blood._

The patient is in denial at the attack. Apparently Hercule asked, "Did you think it was a nightmare, honey?" She replied, "No nightmare! No break in! Just leave! Leave me alone!"

'…What's wrong with this picture? The burglar came, she screamed, dad came, she covered with blood -waitaminute!' She looked at it more closely.

__

Insider's report that a burglar sneaked into the room of the child and began to stab and completely beat her. No one in the house even knew of the attack until it was over with.

a burglar sneaked into the room of the child and began to stab and completely beat her. No one in the house even knew of the attack until it was over with.

__

No one in the house even knew of the attack until it was over with.

until it was over with.

Bulma brought a hand to her mouth and thought about it out loud - helping her think.

"Videl is a good fighter in Gohan's point of view, and yet she screamed _when_ the attack was over with and didn't seem to put up much of a struggle… If someone was actually in there - they wouldn't just beat her up and than leave her there to scream…" She started to type again but this time she was hacking into the hospitals records. She bit her lip lightly, hoping she was doing it right when in a few short seconds none other than Videl's numerous medical reports were there.

"Nightmares…" The blue-haired woman whispered to herself lightly. She knew from the moment she read about the attack that it wasn't normal, that a robber didn't do it. Biting her lip, she started to wonder why she even looked all of this up when her eyes looked at the dates on one of the sheets.

"…The day that Gohan left…"

-

Saiya-jin watched as the Satan's car drove into the large gates to the Satan mansion. He waited for a few minutes until after the gates were closed before he jumped over to the Satan's lawn from the tree he was on.

He thought about what he was supposed to do here - what he was supposed to do to Videl but he couldn't bring himself to do it, because of Ledi.

He knew that doing anything to Videl would cause some pain to the girl who has been through so much pain with him ever since they 'separated' from themselves.

He shook his head, he was stalling and it wasn't helping him. He jumped into another tree, not feeling like flying today. Pulling himself up on a branch, he closed his eyes and started to visualize himself inside the mansion. The windows, doors, halls, were all coming to him, giving him an idea of where he was supposed to go in case anything went wrong.

He couldn't show any of his true strength - knowing that it might be sensed. He opened his eyes again and took in a deep breath. After letting it out he jumped on Videl's balcony and silently opened the doors, inviting himself in.

-

A/N: Sorry I haven't written lately guys - REALLY bad writer's block… -.-;; see ya!

Beaner-Bop


	11. Chichi's Answers

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: Lawyers Lawyers, Go away, never come back, nay I say! I don't own DBZ, haven't you figured that out? Go away and let me pout… -.-;; (Beautiful, no?)

-

Chapter Eleven: Chichi's Answers

-

Videl groaned as she felt someone touch her cheek lightly. She opened her eyes and her eyes widened when she saw a black figure in front of her and not someone who she recognized. They put their hand on her mouth and brought their other hand to the hood of his black clothes.

Videl's eyes widened and she let a small smile begin to tug at her lips.

"Gohan?"

"Hey Videl, how are you?" She began to lean up but Saiya-jin pushed her back down onto the mattress. "You need some sleep. Trust me…" The black haired girl looked at him strangely.

"G-Gohan…are you just a-a piece of my imagination again?" He gave her a half grin and nodded.

"Yeah…" She smiled back at him.

"I really am going crazy than, aren't I?" She asked. She laughed a little ironically at the end. Saiya-jin shook his head at her but she didn't see because she was looking downcast to the floor. He grabbed her chin and made her look back up at him.

"How can you say you're going crazy? If you are, you aren't the only one. You know that, don't you? Everyone's crazy." She nodded at him; when she stayed quiet he figured he should probably keep talking, seeing how comfortable it was. "Everyone's crazy…Everyone's nuts. When was the last time you saw someone following someone else's rules?" Videl was about to answer the names of some people but Saiya-jin didn't let her finish. "Nobody. If someone seems to be following somebody else's rules, that was their own rule 'Rule #1, do whatever this or that person asks… Rule #2 blah blah blah…'" Videl laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah… But I doubt any other people see some of their best friends while they aren't even there…" Saiya-jin smiled at her.

"I bet they don't… You better get to sleep Videl." She nodded and began to close her eyes while her head hit the pillow. Saiya-jin began to walk back over to the window, berating himself for being weak when he heard Videl whisper 'Be careful, Gohan'. He sighed and shook his head while walking out, not answering her.

-

__

Gohan looked up at the ceiling. He heard someone's voice in his head and it scared him. He heard Ledi's _voice._

This wasn't usually a 'scary' thing, but the fact that he was asleep and that Ledi was supposed to be on the other side of the planet was. But the thing that really got him was the fact that the first name his mind thought of when he heard it wasn't Ledi's. It was Videl's.

Why am I here? _He thought to himself. He didn't notice that the surroundings around him were beginning to fade and it seemed as though he was near the lake where he first made the wish. It still looked like the room, but it was as though the outline of the lake was coming into the room. The bed he was lying on was slowly becoming harder but he didn't notice as he kept on thinking about why he was here_. I should have found some type of help! And how do I know if I can trust those two? Ledi's nice yeah, but people aren't always what they seem…

__

He glared at the ground and his eyes widened when he noticed that the red carpet in his room was slowly fading into a watery substance. What the hell…? _He was beginning to reach out a hand and touch it when the door to his room slammed open._

"Gohan! Come on! We…need…to…train…" Gohan looked at her confused.

"But we just trained a couple of hours ago…" Ledi pointed down the hall where the training room was.  
_"It's important, be there in five, got it?"_ _He blinked but nodded. Ledi left when she saw the nod, leaving Gohan to put on his clothes in peace._

I wonder what that was all about… _He wondered to himself silently. Just as he was about to go out the door he looked back to where he thought the watery substance was. He looked and saw that everything looked right. He bit the inside of his cheek, wondering what was going on but shrugged._ Oh well…

-

"Gah! Why couldn't I do it?! She's the damn key to all the power but I couldn't do it! Dammit!" Saiya-jin was in the forest by Gohan's house. Memories of this place came into his mind but he ignored all of them as he went down to the lake, trying to figure out what to do.

He came to the exact spot where Gohan 'disappeared' before but ignored that as he began pacing back and forth on the muddy bank.

"Think! If I can't get the power, than all my work will be for nothing! Absolutely nothing! And what then? Is that all my life's work and ambition is good for? What the hell can I do? There must be something…something I overlooked, something that-" He stopped his rambling as he looked up when a twig snapped. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he saw who it was.

"…Gohan?" Saiya-jin blinked and was about to answer 'yes' when the person kept talking. "No, no… my Gohan would have told me that he was leaving, that he was, that he was…who the hell are you?" Saiya-jin blinked again.

"Mom?" He whispered. The woman looked at him and shook her head slowly.

"You look like Gohan, you sound like Gohan, I bet you're even strong like Gohan. Was your first name Gohan?" The woman asked, now known as Chichi. Not much surprise to her the boy nodded.

A silence came after he did that. It was oddly comfortable to Chichi but terrible to Saiya-jin.

"How did you know that…?" She smiled at him and sat down beside his legs, motioning him to sit down beside which he did.

"I've seen a lot of things that are supposed to be impossible, I'm sure you know all about that. Aliens, their powers, the powers that humans themselves have, magic… I saw all of that before you were even born. Of course I didn't know about the alien part but I saw it all the same." Saiya-jin didn't understand why she was saying when 'he' was born. She couldn't know _that_ much about him, could she? "Everything I saw though, it was something I heard that immidiately told me what was going on. Amazing isn't it? How people can remember small things like this when important?" Saiya-jin nodded but kept quiet, wanting to hear what she had to say. "I remember, before everyone was going off to fight Cell, Vegeta told you a 'story' from his homeland. Damn that man, I can't believe he told you THAT… but since you heard it once it couldn't hurt you to hear it again…" Saiya-jin just stared at the woman in shock. He would have spoken and said something about how she could remember this but she kept on talking. "Now let's see here… oh yes… Thousands of years ago on Vegeta-sei, there was a good saiya-jin," She rolled her eyes as she said the next part, "But not a good 'peace-loving' saiya-jin." Saiya-jin laughed lightly as she kept on talking, "Anyway, all he wanted was a break. People always came to him for help, always needing assistance, and he always had his door open. Suddenly, one day he just _left_, there was no trace of him anywhere. Nobody understood it."

"Time went on and 'he' returned, but not as he was…He killed nearly everyone blah blah blah… I know the last part was probably just something Vegeta said to make the royal line look better but oh well… I think though, that his story held some truth. Do you remember what you asked him?" Saiya-jin pretty much forgot what he was supposed to act like or who he was supposed to be. All he knew was that this woman was posing as his mother and didn't mind.

"I asked him, 'Did anything bad happen to him beforehand…?'…" She nodded her head for him to continue.

"And he said…?"

-

A/N: You know what? I'm tired, but I feel like writing, for, like, the first time in ages…

Beaner-Bop


	12. Words of Wisdom

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm in a writing mood!

-

Disclaimer: Me fan - no own.

-

Chapter Twelve: Words of Wisdom

-

__

"I've seen a lot of things that are supposed to be impossible, I'm sure you know all about that. Aliens, their powers, the powers that humans themselves have, magic… I saw all of that before you were even born. Of course I didn't know about the alien part but I saw it all the same." Saiya-jin didn't understand why she was saying when 'he' was born. She couldn't know that much about him, could she? "Everything I saw though, it was something I heard that immidiately told me what was going on. Amazing isn't it? How people can remember small things like this when important?" Saiya-jin nodded but kept quiet, wanting to hear what she had to say. "I remember, before everyone was going off to fight Cell, Vegeta told you a 'story' from his homeland. Damn that man, I can't believe he told you THAT… but since you heard it once it couldn't hurt you to hear it again…" Saiya-jin just stared at the woman in shock. He would have spoken and said something about how she could remember this but she kept on talking. "Now let's see here… oh yes… Thousands of years ago on Vegeta-sei, there was a good saiya-jin," She rolled her eyes as she said the next part, "But not a good 'peace-loving' saiya-jin." Saiya-jin laughed lightly as she kept on talking, "Anyway, all he wanted was a break. People always came to him for help, always needing assistance, and he always had his door open. Suddenly, one day, he just left, there was no trace of him anywhere. Nobody understood it."

"Time went on and 'he' returned, but not as he was…He killed nearly everyone blah blah blah… I know the last part was probably just something Vegeta said to make the royal line look better but oh well… I think though, that his story held some truth. Do you remember what you asked him?" Saiya-jin pretty much forgot what he was supposed to act like or who he was supposed to be. All he knew was that this woman was posing as his mother and didn't mind.

"I asked him, 'Did anything bad happen to him beforehand…?'…" She nodded her head for him to continue.

"And he said…?"

-

"Yes." Saiya-jin whispered. Chichi nodded her head.

"And he told you what about this 'good guy'?" Saiya-jin thought for a moment, wanting to make sure he had what Vegeta had said to him right.

"He said, he said that the saiya-jin was heading off into a fight that he didn't want to be in. He wanted to stay home with his new mate and their son. This was a new development in saiya-jin society but he waved that off and then…told me that the saiya-jin was ordered to the front lines anyway. It was like a, a sign that said 'We want you dead' to him." Chichi nodded and then took over his story telling.

"-and he knew that nearly all chances that he was going to live was gone. He was a saiya-jin though and he went off to battle knowing that he would never see his wife or their son again(1). People said that they _saw_ him die, but it seemed as though the time before the battle, which was actually a few years because the war that was going on the saiya-jin's predicted, and was right, that it was going to last _years_. So this saiya-jin was told to train in those few years. Told to get ready because they were going to make that the final battle." Saiya-jin nodded and Chichi kept on telling the story. "He did as told. He trained and he trained and every time he stopped it seemed as though he was more and more ready to go into battle." She looked at him and Saiya-jin took over the narration again.

"He went and, and he fought. Just as predicted, he died. They brought his body back and everything…" Chichi nodded for him to continue. "But he…he came back a few years later and…and massacred nearly everyone in the town that he lived in, except his mate and son…" Chichi nodded and asked him another question.

"And he didn't kill them because…?"

"His quarrel wasn't with them…he loved them…" Saiya-jin looked up in shock and then looked over to Chichi again.

"And you of course remembered how Vegeta told you that he came 'back from the dead', am I right?" Gohan nodded.

"He said…he said that the fear of the person took a shape first mentally and then physically. When the man was fully ready to head off into battle, his fears of never coming back were gone because…his fear was no longer a part of _him_ just an entirely different person who he had no idea existed." Chichi nodded.

"And that's you, isn't it? You're Gohan's fear all wrapped up into a nice little package…" Saiya-jin found himself nodding, giving away all of his secrets that he had tried to keep away from everyone else for years…except for Ledi anyway. Saiya-jin looked at his mother and found her arms open, willing to hug him. He fell into them and asked her something quietly.

"You're still my mom, no matter what, right?" He found himself holding his breath as he waited for her answer. She nodded.

"Of course." And hugged him a little more tightly and kissed him on the forehead.

-

Videl opened her eyes groggily and looked around her room. Nothing seemed out of place so she didn't know why she was looking. She started to sit up in her bed but turned on her side when a splitting headache came to her. She groaned and brought her hand up to rub her temples lightly to take off the pain.

The girl thought back to her 'dream' about Gohan. She really was going crazy… seeing Gohan when he wasn't even there. Lovely.

__

Bet dad'll be thrilled when he finds out… she thought to herself silently. She closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep when her door slammed open, making her jump about two feet into the air and make her headache come back. When she turned around she was looking at her grinning father.

"Sweet pea! You're up!"

"Like I could be anything else…"

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing dad." The girl rolled her eyes but her father ignored it as she knew he would.

"Sweety, guess what?" He didn't give her time to answer which was just as well, her headache prevented her from answering him anyway. "Ms. Briefs is asking to test a new 'dream machine' on you or something like that! Isn't that great?!" Videl just groaned, wanting nothing more than to get her hyperactive father out of her room.

"That's um…great dad. Can you go now? I need my rest…"

"Oh, OH! Whatever you say sweety and if you need anything just call, okay? Okay… you go and rest up…"

With that her father slowly went back and closed the door to her room. Videl rolled her eyes and began to close them. A thought went through her mind before she went into a dreamless sleep…

__

I wonder what the dream machine does…

-

__

Gohan walked back into his room and stretched. He's never been so tired in his life before. That fight took a ton out of both him and Ledi - but he noticed that Ledi seemed to get the brunt of it.

She ran from one side of the planet to the other to train you idiot, of COURSE it took more out of her! _He thought to himself silently. He wondered silently_ why _she was so desperate to train. It was as if she needed to stop HIM from doing something. But that was stupid… what the hell was he doing that was so terrible?_

I was seeing the lake, but that was just my imagination - right? _He thought to himself. He decided to see if he could try to see it again. Ledi was way to tired to stop him if she even managed to figure out what he was doing, if whatever he was doing was 'wrong' in the first place of course._

He looked at the carpet and started to feel sort of stupid about what he was doing. He was about to stop and go to be when he saw a small glimmer… like water reflecting the sun.

He stared at that spot a little harder and began to see more things taking shape. The rock that was near the edge of the opposite bank from where he usually sat started to take shape and then the grayish coloring started to come over to it along with the green moss that grew on it.  
_Gohan was about to walk to it and sit down when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked over he saw…himself. He saw his double bring back his fist and hit him square in the face._  
_That was the last thing he saw in all._

-

A/N: Short, I know, but the big stuff is FINALLY coming!!!

Beaner-Bop

(1) - This guy didn't send off his kid sooo…


	13. Fear's Fear

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack…

-

Disclaimer: Nopers.

-

Chapter Thirteen: Fear's Fear

-

__

I was seeing the lake, but that was just my imagination - right? He thought to himself. He decided to see if he could try to see it again. Ledi was way to tired to stop him if she even managed to figure out what he was doing, if whatever he was doing was 'wrong' in the first place of course.

He looked at the carpet and started to feel sort of stupid about what he was doing. He was about to stop and go to be when he saw a small glimmer… like water reflecting the sun.

He stared at that spot a little harder and began to see more things taking shape. The rock that was near the edge of the opposite bank from where he usually sat started to take shape and then the grayish coloring started to come over to it along with the green moss that grew on it.  
Gohan was about to walk to it and sit down when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked over he saw…himself. He saw his double bring back his fist and hit him square in the face.  
That was the last thing he saw in all.

-

****

RACE: SAIYA-JIN

DOCUMENT # 000065316743

CATEGORY: LEGENDS

FOUND: FRIEZA'S SHIP

__

Many years ago there was a supposedly a Saiya-jin who got angry at his people but did as they wished. In the process he separated himself from his fear, making it take a physical form.

**__**

INTERVIEW

(FRIEZA AND SCIENTISTS YULIGO, KIJOS, AND TUELS)

****

Translating by Vegeta Briefs

F: Gentlemen.

S (all three of them): Master Frieza.

F: What I want to know is if this… _legend_ is possible. You already said that the Super Saiya-jin one was highly doubtful, I hope the same good news comes with this one. (Yuligo, the head scientist, looks nervous) Yuligo, is something wrong?

Y: Th-That depends on what you are asking, Master Frieza. We find that this legend IS doubtful but…

F: But…what? Speak you incompetent moron! Before I lower your status. (Yuligo visibly pales, being of the 'spineless' type)

Y: I am sorry Master-

F: What's your name again? Oh yes, Tuels. Does Yuligo here have anything on him at the moment that can tell us of this legend, or any projects that he's working on, ON him. (Tuels pales at being addressed directly by Frieza but answers)

T: N-Not that I know of s-Master Frieza. (Frieza nods)

F: Kijos?

K: No Master Frieza. We are under strict rules.

F: And those rules are…?

K: To leave all projects in the lab unless we are presenting them to you unless said otherwise. (Frieza nods, happy with this, and brings his hand up, sending a ki beam straight into Yuligo's chest cavity, killing him. The other scientists do their best to ignore what just happened.)

F: I'm certain that the two of you can get this meeting over much quicker than that imbecile. Now tell me, can this legend, myth, whatever…actually happen? (Tuels pales, and becomes unable to speak, Kijos shows no emotion)

K: We believe that once again it is unlikely. However, we have seen this happening in other races. Felioa-jins for example, they often go and change into another color depending on how they feel and different colors go on different people, showing that emotions are something very strong. We have not, however, found any evidence of an emotion leaving the body and taking physical form EXCEPT in this legend. (Frieza nods again)

F: Very well. Thank you gentlemen.

S: Good day, Master Frieza

****

END INTERVIEW

__

Question: Can this truly happen seeing as the Super Saiya-jin myth/legend/whatever is true?

****

So far, my answer is 'No way in HELL can this happen!' No matter what, emotions can NOT take a physical form. They're strong but not that strong. Tell Veggie to stop saying its true and get evidence to back it up! He should not be scaring Gohan like this, and so soon before the Cell Games.

__

What type of project is this? Urgent - Soon - Work - Family - Bored - Etc.

****

Bored, when I'm VERY bored.

**__**

Bulma Briefs

WRITTEN ONE WEEK AFTER HAVING TRUNKS, I'M STILL FREAKING SORE!!! DO YOU REALLY THINK I CARE WHAT FREAKING DAY IT IS?!?!?!?!?!

-END DOCUMENT-

This document can be found in the filing cabinets of Bulma Briefs, that she hasn't opened since Son Goku's death, everything in there being things that she had of him up to his death.

She plans on never opening it again finding the death of her friend still to painful to go and even look at the 'good ol' times'.

-

Saiya-jin threw a little stone into the water, watching it skip over to the other side and making some dust fly up.

He didn't understand the woman who went inside a few minutes ago. What she just did was…amazing. She knew precisely who he was, how he was created. She knew _everything_ about him.

That unnerved him. He was used to having control - he LIKED control too. Now it seemed as though she was giving him the power, but at the same time it was like she could stop him anytime she wished.

Saiya-jin closed his eyes tightly, feeling something so strongly inside of him. The only other thing that ever hit him so hard as of yet was that weird feeling he saw when he saw Ledi for the first time.

The feeling that hit him began to fade as he began to think of the girl. All alone and crying in the forest…

It was hard to get to her. So hard to take her away from her first body. The girl, he remembered, whimpered in pain as he did it, but she was a strong soul. She didn't want anyone to know what she was giving up, everyone around her already thinking that she never had it in the first place.

Saiya-jin began to feel anger swelling in him as he remembered his and Ledi's past. He felt for Ledi, loved her the instant he saw her. She was covering the girl, you could smell her on the girl. Crying so hard because of Ledi, and afraid of Ledi herself.

Saiya-jin thought back to Videl. He saw fear in the girl's eyes but not nearly as much as any other person in her position would have.

All because Ledi was no longer with her.

Ledi was still with her… he mused, just not as before. Just bits and pieces. Like with me and Gohan. He still gets afraid but…

He closed his eyes again as the feeling came back again, tingling his throat and seeming to make it hard to breath. Images of Ledi in pain came to him, images of him in chains. The words 'failure', 'dying', 'all because of you' came and hit him at the same time. He swallowed as well as he could but it didn't help the feeling, if anything, it added more pain onto it. He asked himself, _Who is doing this to me? Who?_ And the only answer he could get was his own face, glaring straight back at him.

A headache began to bang in his head, he closed his eyes painfully and brought his hands up, trying to ease the pain away, once again all that did was make the pain worse. He somehow managed to stand up, he wasn't very aware how, but whatever it was he did, and it worked. Because he was no longer on the ground, sprawling in pain for some reason, the pain began to slowly ease away, but not enough for Saiya-jin to quit asking, _Who the fuck did this to me?_

The only answer he got was a soft sound behind him in the mud. Turning around, he brought his fist back without a thought, and let it fly as soon as the other person's head turned towards him.

-

Videl sat up quickly, eyes open wide and her hand over her chest.

__

What the hell was that? She asked herself. What she just saw in her dream was strange… _Maybe it…symbolizes something. No way can that happen in real life. Unless of course Gohan has some twin he never told me about._ She tried to grin lightly at that idea, hoping the small motion would make her feel better, but all it did was make her worse. She wondered to herself silently what her dream, or nightmare, could've been called. Gohan was punching himself.

What the hell COULD that mean?

The dream was a quiet dream. She could hear nothing. She did however know that Gohan was in pain and the fact that he popped out of nowhere right behind himself had to mean something. All these dreams with Gohan in them…

She snorted at what she figured what some of her friends would say about the dreams she was having.

__

"Somebody's got a crush…"

"It's obvious - Your in LOVE!" 

__

"Your dreams? Ick. Don't forget to tell me when the wedding is, and please don't make it look like your dreams."

Videl groaned as the words came to her, wondering why she was thinking so shallowy, _now_. Shallowly would have been nicer thoughts to have had earlier, they would have gotten her out of the hospital in a snap, but of course she had to be serious then…

She groaned and tried to stay on topic. Everything was wandering out of control.

She hated having things out of control.

-

__

Saiya-jins can not have fear! We are the strongest race and the only way we can stay that way is to fear fear and only fear! -Vegeta-Ou II

-

A/N: Ugh - That took a LOOOOOOOOOOOOT longer than what you may think it did -.-;; oh, and is the documents and quotes in stories okay? I just wanted to know…not many people do them though so…laterz!

Beaner-Bop


	14. Changing Nightmares

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: No.

-

Chapter Fourteen: Changing Nightmares

-

Videl sighed as she stood up from her bed, getting the cricks out of her neck by twisting it around. She walked over to her closet and began to grab some clothes. She grabbed a black bag that looked a lot like what doctors would carry back when they made house calls. And began to put some of the clothes into it. _A pair of jeans, some shorts, a shirt or two…_ She thought to herself silently as she began to pile all of the clothes into the black bag, sighing silently, wondering if what she was doing was a little rash.

She woke up from another nightmare. It was different from all of the others that she had. She felt as though she actually had to act now that this one came. It didn't start like the other's and didn't end like them either.

__

~Dream~

Videl was at first only able to see black but it seemed that she was in a room, of course all black, except from where there was a little white dot on the other side of the room. Videl began to walk over to it, wincing at the noise her feet made as the stepped onto the cold marble floor, echoing to the point her ears hurt.

This didn't stop her from going over to it though, just to take a look at it. What was a white dot doing in a black room? For that matter, what was she?

When she was close enough to touch the dot at an arm's length, the dot slowly began to grow. Videl watched with interest, wondering what was about to happened when slowly, the white dot soon turned into a white arm, and was grabbing her around the throat.

She began to struggle, not noticing that she didn't need the air that it wasn't allowing her to get, and tried as hard as she could to get away from it, but it wouldn't allow it as it slowly began to pull her into the hole of white.

She found herself in a room once again, much like the last one except that the room was painted all white with a screen on one side and a white chair sitting in front of it. Guessing that it was there for her she went and sat down in it.

The screen came to life and Videl watched as a rocky landscape came into her a view, the wind blew and she felt it herself, soon feeling as though she was actually there, even some dust was hitting her and getting into her eyes.

She felt panicked for some reason. Well, _she_ didn't, but the body she was with seemed panicked. She started to pay more attention to her surroundings and saw a large blue dome about three hundred yards away from the cliff she was standing on. She began to climb down the cliff, not listening to the voices that were telling her not to, that she would be killed if she did. She ignored them all as she climbed as quickly as she could to get to the bottom of the cliff.

__

Gotta help Gohan… Have to get to Gohan… Have to help him… That stopped Videl for a moment, making her wonder what was really going on. The body she was in didn't stop for a second as she began to run the moment her feet touched the ground over to the blue dome. Videl was beginning to hear more screams from the top of the cliff. She tried to see who was screaming at them but her 'body' was moving to quickly for her to get a clear picture of what was going on.

She turned back and saw that they were closer to the dome but still had quite a distance to run. Up on the cliff she could see nothing except blue lightning bolts and shades of blue mixing together and separating from each other, but as she got closer, she was able to see to images in the dome, both looked beat up. She felt the 'other girl's' heart drop when she saw the body on the right. It was the one looking worse for wear. Bloody clothes, bloody limbs, dirt mixing into them, and it didn't look like he was having the easiest time breathing either. It was labored so much that Videl could hear it from where they were currently at and it got louder all the time.

Videl looked at both of the men in the dome, studying them as the body kept running closer and closer to them. Her eyes widened as they came to recognize both of them. _They're the same person!_ She thought to herself, even though they were so torn up, you could still see the huge similarities between them. She didn't wonder why 'twins' were fighting each other, the thought never even came into her head. She saw the man on the left lift up his arm and yell something. Her body began to run even faster, then stopped quickly, raising it's own hand, yelling something. Videl's eyes widened as she saw the two 'lights' mix together and the one that her body sent hit the other one, knocking it off it's course and making it rip through one of the many cliffs they were around instead.

Before she could continue running she saw a flash of silver hair and a girl who looked extremely familiar was standing in front of her with a very angry look on her face. Videl wondered why 'her' body was feeling such dread at facing this opponent. Judging by the looks of her, she couldn't be much of a fight. She was however proven wrong a few moments later.

"Why did you do that, 'del?" Nothing came from her body except the girl getting into attack position. Videl bit her lip when she saw the other girl was doing the same. Maybe she underestimated her…

"No reason for you to know." Videl's body said with a voice that sounded an awful lot like her own. The silver haired girl shrugged her shoulders disinterestedly as she was looking at Videl, not paying attention to the dome behind her, unlike Videl. She was staring at it every now and then, watching as the one boy went over to the one on the left and began to talk to them, pointing over here every now and then. _Why is he doing that?_ She thought to herself silently, trying to figure out what was going on and still not having a clue.

"Suit yourself." The silver haired girl then sent a punch her way that Videl was surprised she was able to duck for. Apparently the other girl was too but she didn't mention it, not particularly caring from what Videl could see. The two of them then proceeded to spar until Videl's body seemed to get more sluggish and sluggish while the other girl's seemed to get more and more energized. Soon the silver haired girl's hand was wrapped painfully around Videl's body's throat, and Videl could feel the beginning of tears coming from her eyes.

"Pl-" She coughed up some blood before continuing, "Please…"

"'Please' what, girly?" Videl's body sniffed and shuddered violently before sending more blood and mucus onto the ground.

"Let-Let-"

"Let you what?"

"Let me, me, say go-good bye to-" She coughed up some more blood. "G-gohan. I-I only wanted to-to he-help…Gohan…" Her breathing began to calm down and Videl was worried that that meant she was going to die. Blackness began to overtake her and the words of the silver haired girl were in her ears.

__

"Maybe…"

~End Dream~

She sighed as she sneaked out of the house. Did she really have to do this? A small voice in the back of her mind spoke up.

__

If you want to get away…

She decided to listen to it.

-

A/N: Short and only for Videl but I didn't have many ideas for this story, o well. Hopefully it was good. Laterz.

Beaner-Bop


	15. That Sweet Little Girl

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

Disclaimer: Nope. THE EXTRA LYRIC-Y, POEM THINGYS ARE MINE!!!

-

Chapter Fifteen: That Sweet Little Girl

-

Videl blinked silently as she got out of the car that she 'borrowed' from her father. She had all the papers she needed to trade it in and hoped that nobody would recognize her. She was silently thanking the idiots at the car dealerships who gave the cars to her father whenever he asked for them - no papers necessary, just a tub load of cash. Something that everyone knew her father had. Her father also had no license plates. Well, he did but they were stupid ones that they didn't pay for and if she's right said 'HERCULE V' - the 'V' being his peace sign. She remembered rolling her eyes as her father went into a speech about how witty he is.

Videl brought her hand up to her eyes and wiped away the tears that were forming. She couldn't believe that she was beginning to miss those things - and they were so annoying! She shook her head.

__

What did I expect, that this would be easy? She thought to herself. Honestly, she did, but all she was concentrating on before was her dreams, not how she truly felt. She groaned as she pulled into a hotel and got some cash out. She looked at the license plates and wondered if she should rip them off but decided not to. _I'm sure my dad has plenty of fans who would put that on their plates._

As if answering her, she looked at the plate that was on the car she parked beside. 'HERC IS 1'. She shook her head and began counting the cash, wondering on just how much she would need to get a room for the night.

-

__

All of my life

I asked myself, where have you been

But that's not question

I should have been askin'

As much as 'Where have I been'?

-

__

Ledi opened her eyes painfully and looked around her room. She felt as though something was off. That something was slightly different, but it didn't feel TO bad…

It feels like it did before Gohan ca- _Her blue eyes widened as she figured it out._ Oh shit! _She began to panic slightly and began to use her mind link to Saiya-jin._

Where are you Saiya-jin? Why aren't you answering? _She thought to herself silently. She tried to reach Saiya-jin and was just about to give up when he finally answered._

*Are you okay Ledi?* He asked her calmly. Ledi began to get a bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

__

'Oh my Kami, I'm so sorry, it's Gohan - I just woke up and-'

*He's not there?* _Ledi bit her lip silently before answering._

'Yes.'

*You're lucky Ledi.* _Saiya-jin thought to the young girl silently, making her feel confused.

__

'I…I am?'

*Quite. Had I not have been in love with you, I'd have killed you.* _Ledi stopped biting her lip, shocked from his tone. It sounded like he was just making a daily conversation, the way he told her that._

'Oh.'

*Thanks for telling me though, I've got him right here with me. We'll have quite the chat when he wakes up, won't we?* _Saiya-jin kept on talking happily, making Ledi feel worse and worse._

'I'm sorry…'

*……Get some rest Ledi. That's why you lost him in the first place, isn't it?*

'…Yes. Good night. Or Day. Or whatever it is.'

*The same to you Ledi, the same to you.*

-

__

I feel as though you've torn me inside

Ripped me up and killed me

Did you know that I was once a little girl so free?

A little girl that everyone loved

That sweet little girl, she loved to run

She loved to play, she dared not be vile

That sweet little girl can do _what I no longer can_

That sweet little girl, she smiles

-

Chichi felt anger. And it wasn't hers. She knew that she was feeling terrible and she recognized the feeling - something bad was happening to one of her boys. She tried to think about who would be in more danger when the obvious answer came to her. _Gohan…_

She ran to the phone as the anger amounted in the pit of her stomach. She had a feeling that the best thing she could do right about now, was to get Vegeta over here as quickly as possible..

-

__

It's funny how you look at me

It's funny what you do to me

I feel as though you've killed me

And yet, you're the only one

Who makes me feel right again

Though you've made me age

You seem to make me

That sweet little girl…again

-

Videl prayed silently as she fell into her sleep, that it would be dreamless, that her moving out of Satan City and moving to West Capitol would make her feel better. That the dreams wouldn't haunt her there.

She prayed that it was just the house, or perhaps even the city that was making her sick. _'Maybe it was all the attention I keep getting…_ She thought to herself wistfully before she began to fall into a deep slumber.

-

__

That sweet little girl

That sweet little girl

That I no longer am

That sweet little girl

That sweet little girl

That I no longer am

She loves you

She wants to see you

Though you are so bad

I used to have a pretty mind _(That sweet little girl)_

So nice, so clean _(That I no longer am)_

How dare you? _How dare you?_

Take my mind from me

-

She had no idea, the mistake that she just made.

-

A/N: I hoped that you got that, and THE STORY IS MOVING! …whether you see that or not…

Beaner-Bop


	16. Run Away

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Nothin' much

-

Disclaimer: Still nope. **Bold** words however ARE.

-

Chapter Sixteen: Run Away

-

****

A long time ago…

in a far away land

There once was a little girl

Who always cried in her sleep

Videl was confused. Her head, it hurt - almost as though her _mind_ was sore for some reason. She tried to bring her hand up to rub her temples, to wake her up, to do something, but she seemed immobile for some reason.

Her eyes felt as though they were open, even though they were closed tightly. A small flash happened inside of her eyelids and then sudden, colors. Tons of colors - reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, purples, everything. Every one seemed to be flashing under her eyelids.

A slightly awake part of her mind seemed to wonder what was going on, if she should be worried when suddenly she began to hear light whispered voices.

__

"Hey, buddy!" The first voice stated. The other person seemed to be gasping for breath, like they had just been punched. _"Long time, no see, eh?"_ She heard a thump and then a groan. She would have winced if she could. She recognized the sound of a sharp kick to the gut.

****

She would see people

and wish to help them

they screamed at her

In her dreams…

Help me, they would say

Videl was shocked slightly to hear a second voice, very out of breath, but talking to the other person still.

__

"Who…what…are you?"

"I'm very much a 'who', well, maybe 'cept to you, eh Gohan?" Gohan was silent, suddenly she heard a chuckle and then the other person gasping for breath again.

__

"Stop." She heard Gohan whisper. _"Please stop… who are you? What do you want?"_

She heard another chuckle. _"Are you saying that I want something? As far as I can tell buddy-boy, you have nothing I want…'except, you know, your life."_ She snapped her eyes open the second before another blow was given to Gohan and she seemed to be in a panic. She saw the last part of it, the part where this Gohan look-alike was two seconds away from punching her Gohan and-

"I have to get help…" She began to mumble, crawling out of her bed wearing only a t-shirt and short, walking out of the hotel room and down the hall. She began to pick up speed once she reached the parking lot - everything she went past seemed like one large blur

****

The only way she could help them though-.

She didn't even begin to head to her car, just began to run as fast as possible in the rain, barefoot to a building nearly twelve blocks away, blue lights showing the letters atop the building.

'CC'

****

-was to run.

-

Bulma was first at the door when the insistent knocking and screaming happened. It would have probably been better that Vegeta had answered it but he was gone at the moment and she really needed something to get her mind off of the Gohan situation - at least a few minutes. When she looked outside she saw a soaked head with oddly cut black hair and pigtails. 

It didn't take long for Bulma to figure out who it was. _What the hell is Videl doing here? I thought she-_ Bulma opened the door before she finished her thought and Videl came barreling through. 

****

The little girl ran

to a magical witch

to help those people

in her dreams

"You have to help him! …You have to, you have to help, please oh Kami, please you have to help him…" Videl grasped Bulma's shoulders tightly and Bulma began to squeeze her eyes in pain, the girl was strong. However having saiya-jins in the family made it easier for her to ignore.

"Help who Videl? Who needs help?" The girl was in tears, at least Bulma was pretty sure she was. It could've been rain she guessed.

"G-Gohan." Bulma was certain it was crying now as the girl began to pull the two of them down, sobbing at the same time.

****

When the girl told

the witch her problems

She didn't understand

"Alright, alright, you want me to help Go-Wait, Gohan?! Videl, what do you know about Gohan?" The distressed girl looked squarely into Bulma's eyes before answering.

"He's in my dreams and he won't go away…something's gonna kill him…something's gonna kill him and I'm gonna see it all…yep, yep." Videl told her before passing out Bulma held onto the girl as well as she could. A few minutes later Vegeta burst into the room, an odd look of confusion on his face, only growing when he saw Bulma holding Videl.

****

However when someone

told her of the people in the dreams

She knew something was wrong

He looked back up at Bulma with a pensive look on his face. Bulma brushed some stray black hairs from Videl's forehead before talking to him.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" He blinked before answering.

"The brat's back." It took Bulma a moment to figure out which brat Vegeta had to be talking about when a large grin appeared on her face.

"Gohan's ba-"

"Don't get your hopes up onna. Something's wrong." Seeing the look of confusion on her face Vegeta elaborated.

"He doesn't feel right - it's like he was split in two. I have two identical ki's coming from the Son's -both Gohan's, but something…seems wrong with one of them." Bulma began to feel some dread building in her stomach.

****

The people were one person

Just screaming to get out

But how can she help them?

How can there be two people

When only one should be about?

Bulma looked down at Videl and suddenly remembered that she was the person who needed the 'dream machine'. Bulma had Vegeta pick Videl up and bring her into the lab. It was time to test her new 'toy' out.

-

A/N: Hmm…I'm really showing the plot now ain't I?  
Beaner-Bop


	17. The Dream Machine

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Nothing much. Second story of the day though!

-

Disclaimer: None.

-

Chapter Seventeen: The Dream Machine

-

Bulma had Vegeta pick Videl up and follow her into her lab. Once inside, she had him place her on the table gently. The poor girl had tears running down her face was thrashing everywhere. Vegeta carefully strapped her to the table to make sure that she didn't hurt herself.

She went over to her desk, grabbing something from the bag where she left it, tearing the note off of it while she was at it. _Not going to the hospital just yet, are you?_ She thought to herself as she softly massaged Videl's temples. The girl was still thrashing and Bulma could barely touch the girl.

She looked up at Vegeta and he nudged her lightly out of the way so that he could kneel down and hold Videl's head still. When he did that, Bulma began to put the wires onto her head.

"Hopefully you won't have to do that all through this - I put something in there that should, in a sense, sedate her, unless her body's reaction to the dream is to strong. I would've made it stronger but it might have hurt her body somehow…" Vegeta rolled his eyes, still carefully holding Videl's head, her eyes fluttering violently, he mused it was because her body wasn't, but then again, he wasn't an expert on dreams.

Once she put the final wire on Videl, which went to her foot, wires having to be all around, she pressed something and almost immediately she stopped thrashing, but her breathing was still coming in short gasps.

Vegeta watched as Bulma looked up at the screen above their heads, noticing for the first time that is was connected to the machine. It was a foggy image but was quickly becoming clearer. His eyes widened at what he was beginning to see.

__

"Now what to do with you…?" Someone who looked identical to Gohan asked the limp body of the boy in your arms. _"Do you know nothing is going as I planned it? Absolutely nothing."_ He told the boy, _"Nevertheless, I can still get what I want, can't I?"_ Bulma was looking at the screen, wide-eyed, the scenery behind the two boys matching where the Son's live perfectly.

Her mind began to backtrack to when Videl first crashed into her house and Vegeta came into the kitchen-

__

"The brat's back."

"Gohan's ba-"

"Don't get your hopes up onna. Something's wrong." 

Musing over that, it finally clicked as she saw 'Saiya-jin' once again playing with Gohan as though he were nothing but a rag doll. _Gohan's been back but…is this what Vegeta meant? That the one that came earlier was…_ Her mind stopped though when she noticed that the screen went blank.

Turning to see if it had something to do with Videl, she found out that indeed it did.

Videl wasn't there.

Anywhere.

The only proof she was ever on the table actually, were a few stray strings from around the neck of her shirt that came loose in her struggles.

__

This can't be good. Bulma thought to herself.

-

__

Pain. A lot and a lot of pain was what Videl woke up to. When she opened her eyes, which were burning, as though they had needed a rest for hours but she didn't give them one, she saw a dirt floor, and then quickly blinked again, this time faster, trying to wake them up a bit.

It worked. Looking around the room she saw that in the dirt floor were tall torches, spread all over the room, and around the middle of this 'room' she was in was a hair made entirely of some plant, but she couldn't place it.

Her head was hurting like it had a migraine, but probably slightly nicer, since she'd had migraines before and was thankful at least, that she didn't have that.

Looking back at the 'throne' as Videl decided to call it, she noticed a cup and a plate of food was setting on it. She tried to get on her feet to go over to it, but promptly fell forward, the pain she was feeling making her want to cry, but she made sure that she didn't.

Videl wondered what to do from her lying spot on the floor. She decided that all she needed to do was get into a more comfortable position, wait a while, and then try to walk again. However, her stomach began to hurt, and Videl wondered briefly when the last time she had a whole meal was.

Lying like that for a few minutes, Videl finally began to turn around and get onto her hands and knees, praying no one would walk in and see her moving around like this, and in so much pain.

She winced every time she settled a knee on the ground, it didn't matter which one, they both hurt. Whatever happened to cause her this much pain was going to pay, no matter what. Once she finally got to the chair, she practically fainted from the exhaustion of it all, not to mention the pain.

Catching her breath, she held tightly onto the chair, so she wouldn't fall onto the small podium it was sitting up and that was much harder for her to get onto than she would've thought.

Finally, she was able to get to the food, which was only some quickly scrambled eggs and some water, either way, Videl washed it all down quickly.

Videl had mixed feelings of relief and worry when she heard the sounds, footsteps, coming closer to closer to her door.

Here to help?… Or are they the ones that put me here? _She thought to herself bitterly. The last thing she remembered was fainting on Bulma. _What HAPPENED? _She thought to herself silently. She looked over to the door quickly, ignoring the hurt sensation is caused in her neck, when it began to open._

-

"They know to much Ledi." _Ledi's head snapped up from her research. She needed to do something that could help Saiya-Jin with what he was doing, and something that she couldn't screw up._

"Sai-Saiya-Jin?" _She asked softly. A slight chuckle greeted her._

"Who else?" _She grinned lightly to the air, her mind link making her forget everything else that was around her._

"I suppose no one. What do I owe for this surprise?" He immediately got serious, she could feel it from him.

"Bring her." _She looked confused._

"Bring who?" She could practically feel Saiya-jin calling her stupid, and felt a blush building in her cheeks.

"Videl, who else. Take care of her, bring her there…and don't forget to be a good hostess and tell her who you are." _She thought about this for a moment before talking to him again._

"Tell her everything about me?" _She could practically feel him nod._

"Everything." _She began to close the link, telling him she'd get right to it when he sent over one more thought to her._ "You're not stupid Ledi, love you." _She smiled lightly._

"Love you too."

-

__

"Sleeping beauty finally awake, eh?" Said the person who just walked into the room. Videl looked up at her and the side of her that felt worried won out.

"What are you doing he-What do you want with me?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's just me, but that sounded a little over-dramatic." _Videl stayed still, waiting for this other girl to make the first move. "I hope you enjoyed your meal. I'm not much of a cook - not to mention of things that you can eat and won't throw up quick. The only thing I could think of was scrambled eggs. That was okay though, right?"_ _Videl nodded her head slowly, still on alert about this strange girl._

__

"Who are you?" _She asked evenly. The girl looked back at her, grinning kindly. Videl wondered why she felt so used to the grin yet shocked by it._

"Oh my, I am so sorry! What type of person you must be thinking I am!" The girl grinned again, thrusting her hand over to Videl to shake. "I'm Ledi."

-

A/N: Guess what! I only have four more chapters and an epilogue after this! YES!


	18. Being Scared

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I lost my story notebook which means that I lost what I was going to happen in which chapters, how it fits and all of that other stuff. In a nutshell, what I said last time about 'four chapters and an epilogue' could very easily be wrong… -.-;;

-

Disclaimer: None.

-

Chapter Eighteen: Being Scared

_-_

_Videl looked at the girl in front of her. She was talking a mile a minute but Videl was able to grasp what she was saying, though a lot of it just mostly confused her. The girl was looking for something in the room where she took Videl. It was another brick room but this one had a large library in it, with more books than Videl had ever seen before. Ledi sat her down in one of the couches in the room and told her to sit there until she told her otherwise._

_Videl glared at her back after that, hating it when people ordered her around. She did it anyway though, knowing it was probably the best idea. And besides, she didn't feel like she could move anyway. It seemed as though she was slowly gaining more and more weight and it was making her dizzy._

_Ledi was still talking about something, just what exactly it was, Videl forgot, as she slowly began trying to move around again. Videl was soon sitting on the edge of the bed and to her surprise, she couldn't get back up. Ledi finally stopped talking when Videl fell smack on the floor._

_"Oh no!" Ledi said, running over to the other girl and picking her up with ease. Videl could barely keep her eyes open now, they were feeling just as heavy as the rest of her body. Ledi's own body began to glow and Videl suddenly felt something sinking into her. When Ledi let go, the feeling stopped and it was like she suddenly weighed so much less than she was before._

_She looked at Ledi who was smiling at her lightly._

_"What did you do to me?" Videl asked her. Ledi shrugged._

_"A little trick."_

_-_

Vegeta grunted when Bulma told him to go to the Son's house. He didn't bother telling her he was about to do just that. With Videl disappearing and Gohan suddenly coming back with two ki's, he felt it best that he investigated. He had a feeling that he was going to meet the Namek on the way.

Halfway through his flight to the Son's, he was right. Piccolo flew beside him, and instead of being quiet like he usually would be in situations like these, he began to talk.

"Did you feel it?" Vegeta grunted.

"The brat's ki? What do you think I'm following?" Piccolo shook his head.

"Not that. Try again." Vegeta glared at Piccolo but began to concentrate on ki's again, suddenly he felt it.

It was weak, but he was positive that the ki was stronger than it ever had been, but being hidden.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta whispered. Piccolo nodded.

"I noticed it a few minutes after I left, he's probably waiting for the best time to show himself."  
"Why do you think he's here?" Vegeta asked. The one question that was bugging him the second he felt what Piccolo was talking about.

"What do you think? There's a dangerous enemy out to do something – and he fights that." Vegeta nodded.

"Does he know everything that's going on?" Piccolo shrugged as well as one could when flying.

"Don't know. Probably. But if not…" Vegeta interrupted him.

"What do you mean by 'dangerous enemy'?" Piccolo looked at Vegeta as though the Saiya-jin prince had grown antlers.

"Didn't you feel his ki, Vegeta? Gohan's 'other' ki?" Vegeta nodded. "It's _evil_ Vegeta." Vegeta looked at him closely before shaking his head.

"I know what evil ki's feel like Namek. That's not that ki." Piccolo glared at him.

"Then what do you think it is Vegeta?" Vegeta stayed silent. "Well?"

"I don't know!" Vegeta ground his teeth together. "But it's not evil." Piccolo snorted, clearly not believing him.

"Whatever you say Vegeta, whatever you say." And then they touched down on Son property.  
-

"Hmm…well, that doesn't work." Gohan looked up at his double, blood dripping on his mouth. "Vegeta and Piccolo are here…that doesn't work at all…we're to close to home." Gohan coughed up more blood but besides that stayed silent his double, or 'Saiya-jin' ignored him.

"Better get us out of here. Maybe they'll follow us though. Oh well. I wish I didn't have to speed this up but it looks like I have to. Come on bud, we're going to where it all started." Gohan looked up at Saiya-jin frightened, but somehow choked out the question on his mind.

"Wh-where it-it all start?" Saiya-jin nodded.

"The Cell Games."

-

A/N: This and the next chapter are being counted as 'one' chapter…-.-;; I wanted to update and I'm at the school's computer, darn it. Also why it's so short…

Beaner-Bop__


	19. Being Scared Part 2

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: This is sort of like…the other half of the last chapter…get it? -.-;;

-

Disclaimer: none.

-

Chapter Eighteen: Being Scared (Part 2)

-

"Who are you?" Videl asked the girl suddenly, out of the blue. The girl looked back at her.

"What do you mean? I already told you that I'm-" Videl shook her head to stop the girl from talking anymore.

"I'm not asking you your name, I'm asking you who you are, what you are…" Videl looked down to the floor for a moment. "How do I know you?"

Ledi blinked and then stood up, a small grin on her face. She walked over to Videl and gave her a hug. "I'm someone you can get close to…someone who's willing to listen, to help. You pushed me away when you were younger...it hurt to be alone you know. You made me stay alone." Ledi's voice slowly got angrier with every syllable that came out of her mouth, but then suddenly she straightened and smiled at Videl. She continued in a sadder voice this time though. "Saiya-jin helped me through it. He told me that…that…" Ledi got a glazed look in her eyes.

Videl looked at her eyes, wondering if she should slap her or something to get her out of it, when she began to mumble things under her breath.

"this is to quick…bad…haven't told her…not yet…do it…now?...kay…love…" Her eyes unglazed quickly and she stared directly at a worried Videl.

"We've got a shitload to talk about girlie…" She walked them back to a couch that was in the room. "We'd better get started."

-

Gohan sputtered more blood onto the ground. Some of it got onto Saiya-jin's clothes but the other person here didn't seem to notice as he looked around the scenery. Much to Gohan's surprise, maybe, Saiya-jin didn't look happy.

"Doesn't it bring back memories Gohan? Doesn't it just bring something that died this night into you?" He looked back at him and glared lightly. "No…I'd imagine that it wouldn't." Gohan glared at him as hard as he could. He didn't like the rate that blood was coming out of him. He has stopped fighting before because he fainted on the field from it. He hoped he didn't do that here.

Saiya-jin brought his head up, searching for something. He slowly began to growl. "They think that idiot can beat me? HE thinks he can beat me? He's practically the whole problem!" Gohan had no idea who this 'he' was but he was hoping whoever it was COULD beat this…guy.

Saiya-jin turned to look at him again.

"Well…let's get the show on the road, shall we?

-

A/N: Ugh…

Beaner-Bop


	20. A Father's Return

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm BACK!…Again -.-;;

-

Disclaimer:Yeah, yeah…

-

Chapter Nineteen: A Father's Return

-

Blood was seeping out of him. Gohan lay battered and beaten on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. He could practically feel it coming out of his body like _lead._

__

How am I hurting this much? He thought to himself, _I've never felt…this much…pain. _He was paying attention to Saiya-Jin while at the same time doing his best not to pass out, he's never had to try this hard.

His 'twin' was in front of him. He brought them to a sandy area, with huge humongous cliffs. He looked around a few times before finally realizing what Saiya-Jin wanted him to notice.

__

The scene of the Cell games…

Gohan closed his eyes, knowing that he shouldn't, knowing that would make him pass out even more quickly.

He couldn't help it.

It seemed though that once he closed his eyes he couldn't open them again, he was going to pass out, he was going to pass out…

__

"GOHAN!" A voice screamed from the 'outside' world. Gohan didn't care though, he didn't know anything.

His world was black.

-

"You keep saying things like, like that. What do you mean? What did I push away?" Videl asked desperately. Ledi raised one side of her mouth at Videl's begging tone. Silly, silly girl.

"Like you don't know. Did I already tell you?" Videl shrugged, a desperate look still in her eyes. She didn't know why but it was suddenly as though she had to know. Ledi had to tell her.

"Even if you did, tell me again, how, how can it be possible?" Ledi shrugged.

"I am your fear Videl. I was given a life in my own on another plane when you pushed me away.. I was very alone without you Videl. I loved you, you were, after all, my 'master' in a sense." Videl was getting confused.  
"You pushed me. You kicked me out of your mind, and essentially your world. But you can't just throw something away."

"You can't?"

"Oh no, it's like all those human theories. Think of me like…matter. Isn't there something saying that it can't just disappear? Well, this is the same. You might of think you got rid of me, you may think I'm not hear anymore, when in reality, I am very much here, but like things with matter, I'm just a little bit different…I think. I'm getting confused."

"I still don't understand. Are you saying I just threw you out?"

"In a sense, yes. That's exactly what I mean. You picked me up like yesterday's garbage and threw me out. Don't wince like that, you know that it's true."  
"I…I…when did I throw you out?"

"Remember when Daddy was nice? Non-Ego?"

"Yes."

"It was towards the end of that. Are you beginning to remember a time when you would have thrown me out?"

"Oh."

"Ah, now you're getting it. I bet you know when it happened to."

"Yes…"

"Now, I just want to be sure that you got it right. When did you throw me out like I was a piece of junk?"

"When mother died."

"Exactly."

-

__

"GOHAN!" Yelled a tall man with an orange gi. He watched as Gohan laid still, with a red sticky liquid surrounding him. He wasn't willing to admit it was Gohan's blood. He may be half Saiya-jin, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't die if enough blood left his body.

This man was Goku. Two people landed behind him. One in a white t-shirt and black shorts and the other a large green man with a cape - Vegeta and Piccolo.

Goku got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you? What are you doing with my son's face?"

Questions first, Attack Later - Goku's rules.

Saiya-Jin smiled at him, his eyes glittering with mirth.

"Do you really think that you can beat me?" He asked him, not getting into a stance but instead choosing the stand up straight, and crossed his legs and arms, cocking his head to the side.

Goku stayed in his stance. Saiya-Jin stayed in his.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded again. He felt Piccolo and Vegeta watching silently behind them, waiting to see if he'd need help.

"Don't you recognize me, dad?" Saiya-Jin asked, just changing his voice so that it was 'happy'.

Clearly not the answer Goku was waiting for.

"Why did you come here?" Goku didn't risk a glance but he was thankful that Piccolo was trying to change the way things were going. Saiya-Jin turned to look at the taller alien, and raised an eyebrow. But then he did something that none of the others expected him to do at all.

He calmly answered.

"I came to take back what's mine." The other three looked at him confused. Goku asked the next question.

"What's 'yours'?" He asked. Saiya-Jin began motioning all around him.

"Everything that happened after _this!_ Everything that he enjoyed, everything I never got to learn!" He turned his angry eyes to the unconscious body next to him. "Damn you. It's all your fucking fault!" Saiya-Jin couldn't help the kick that he directed at Gohan's stomach, sending him flying into a cliff.

Goku did his best to find his son's ki but it was hard.

__

'It's weaker than a humans!' he thought to himself. '_I don't want Gohan to join me now…'_

He glared at Saiya-Jin.

"Come on," He tensed up, "It's time we move this along, don't you think. I'm pretty sure you came here for a fight, so let me give you one!" Saiya-Jin laughed at him loudly.

"I might have come for a fight," He snorted, "But not from you."

He raised his hand in front of him and made sure all five fingers were splayed before closing his eyes. Letting out a yell a burst of energy shot from his hand but instead of going after a target it seemed to go back at him, but it didn't hit him, it kept going higher, and higher, and wider and wider.

Vegeta was the first to figure out what was happening.

"He's creating a dome!"

-  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Yay! Yay! Yay!


	21. Remember

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: 3 chapter at 3:30 AM…Damn.

-

Disclaimer: HA!  
-

Chapter Twenty: Remember

-

Saiya-jin watched as Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo fought outside the large dome he created. He shook his head and let out a little laugh, finding humor in the situation. _Heh, come on dad, get me out of this one._ He thought.

Vegeta was adding an awful lot into this conversation - a lot more than Saiya-Jin figured he would. He shook his head.

It didn't matter.

He turned back to Gohan and frowned. He was angry.

He wanted a good fight.

He rolled his eyes.

He wasn't getting it from Gohan.

"It's a pity…" He mused to himself, walking closer to Gohan. "I would've loved to fight you, kill you like you would've wanted, but I'm not going to kill you yet, not until I'm sure." He sat down Indian style and leaned back on his hands. "Better wake up soon, Gohan. I'm not done yet." He let out a gust of air, looking for something to keep him from getting to bored.

__

Might as well check with Ledi.

-

"Aw, Videl, don't cry like that." Ledi tried to soothe the girl, "What's wrong?" She asked, actually curious, she could barely feel what Videl was feeling. Videl shook her head and kept sobbing into her hands. "Come on, Videl. Tel-" Ledi's eyes glazed again. Videl bit her bottom lip nervously, wondering what she should do when Ledi grabbed her wrist.

"It's time to go, Videl." Ledi said, grabbing her wrist lightly. Ledi looked nervous for some reason before shaking her head. "Videl…I hope you realize, but…No matter what happens, or what I do, you brought it to yourself. Okay?"

"Wait-What?" Ledi closed her eyes, concentrating. Videl couldn't help the sick feeling that entered her stomach as her vision blurred.

__

Not again…

-

The blue dome had what looked like light blue lightning bolts along the surface, and if you touched it, a bolt would immediately go to where you were touching you and…

ZAP!

You'd be sent flailing backwards, legs wide, arms flailing - something Vegeta and Goku found out multiple times.

Piccolo opted to instead study it at a distance of a foot and watch it closely, trying to see if there was some other way to get past the dome.

He couldn't find any.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw what looked to be two people form out of mid-air. He brought Goku and Vegeta's attention to it.

"That's the onna that ran to our house earlier…" Vegeta told them. He felt her ki and got more confused, yet at the same time… "She has two ki's." He turned to glare at Piccolo, "And one of them isn't evil." He commented. Piccolo just nodded and turned away while Goku looked on, lost.

"Guys, what are you talking about? Evil? I just came here, only knowing that something terrible was happening to my son, and…what the hell is going on?" He asked. Vegeta and Piccolo shared a glance. Vegeta looked back to Saiya-Jin and Gohan.

Piccolo answered.

"We're not…sure about that, exactly." As Goku looked even more lost then before, Vegeta just watched Saiya-Jin talking to -

"DAMMIT!" Yelling was able to get the other two aliens to look at Vegeta.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked. Pointing to the dome, a beginning to turn red faced Vegeta told him.

"The brat's unconscious."

"Shit."

-

"Ledi, what's happening, and-" Videl looked around her, fear sending icy fingers trailing her back. Something was awfully familiar about this…

Videl was at first only able to see black but it seemed that she was in a room, of course all black, except from where there was a little white dot on the other side of the room. Videl began to walk over to it, wincing at the noise her feet made as the stepped onto the cold marble floor, echoing to the point her ears hurt.

This didn't stop her from going over to it though, just to take a look at it. What was a white dot doing in a black room? For that matter, what was she?

When she was close enough to touch the dot at an arm's length, the dot slowly began to grow. Videl watched with interest, wondering what was about to happened when slowly, the white dot soon turned into a white arm, and was grabbing her around the throat.

She shook her head, not believing it…_my dream._

She began to struggle, not noticing that she didn't need the air that it wasn't allowing her to get, and tried as hard as she could to get away from it, but it wouldn't allow it as it slowly began to pull her into the hole of white.

She found herself in a room once again, much like the last one except that the room was painted all white with a screen on one side and a white chair sitting in front of it. Guessing that it was there for her she went and sat down in it.

The screen came to life and Videl watched as a rocky landscape came into her a view, the wind blew and she felt it herself, soon feeling as though she was actually there, even some dust was hitting her and getting into her eyes.

The dust stung. She didn't realize how badly until she was actually here. She looked over the cliff she was standing on.

Ledi had left her, she was running down the cliff to the big blue dome.

"Gohan…" Her voice began to get knotted as tears came to her eyes, more dust sliding into them, she began to follow Ledi.

Her panic was growing. Even higher than when it was her dream.

__

Probably because it's not a dream now…

She hit the ground sooner than she thought she would.

Her legs began to run like a cheetah's, faster and faster, harder, and harder.

Hopefully she wouldn't have to stop.

The dome kept getting larger in her view, and with every step she took, her fear grew worse and worse.

She looked to the right.

__

She turned back and saw that they were closer to the dome but still had quite a distance to run. Up on the cliff she could see nothing except blue lightning bolts and shades of blue mixing together and separating from each other, but as she got closer, she was able to see to images in the dome, both looked beat up. She felt the 'other girl's' heart drop when she saw the body on the right. It was the one looking worse for wear. Bloody clothes, bloody limbs, dirt mixing into them, and it didn't look like he was having the easiest time breathing either. It was labored so much that Videl could hear it from where they were currently at and it got louder all the time.

Videl looked at the other person in the dome and shook her head at Saiya-Jin angrily. _And this is supposed to be Gohan's Kami-damned fear? _she thought to herself.

She saw Saiya-Jin raise his arm to Gohan and a light shoot out of his palm.

She raised up her own arm and shot a blast somehow. Videl felt shocked herself. _Wh-what the hell did I just do?_ She thought to herself.

She heard a noise and twirled to see what it was.

Ledi.

"Why did you do that, 'del?" Videl didn't know what she was doing anymore- it was like she was on autopilot. She got down into a fighting position and Ledi did the same.

"No reason for you to know." _Because I have no clue myself._

"Suit yourself." The silver haired girl then sent a punch her way that Videl was surprised she was able to duck for. Apparently the other girl was too but she didn't mention it, not particularly caring from what Videl could see. The two of them then proceeded to spar until Videl's body seemed to get more sluggish and sluggish while the other girl's seemed to get more and more energized. Soon the silver haired girl's hand was wrapped painfully around Videl's body's throat, and Videl could feel the beginning of tears coming from her eyes.

"Pl-" She coughed up some blood before continuing, "Please…"

"'Please' what, girly?" Videl's body sniffed and shuddered violently before sending more blood and mucus onto the ground.

"Let-Let-"

"Let you what?"

"Let me, me, say go-good bye to-" She coughed up some more blood. "G-gohan. I-I only wanted to-to he-help…Gohan…" Her breathing began to calm down and Videl was worried that that meant she was going to die. Blackness began to overtake her and the words of the silver haired girl were in her ears.

"Maybe…"

-

A/N: I didn't like this chapter, however, with the way that I set it up, the next chapter should be freaking awesome…

I hope.

Beaner


	22. Thrown

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Another Chapter!! YES!!

-

Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things. This just happens to be one of them.

-

Chapter Twenty-One: Thrown

-

Ledi brought her arm back and was about to send it towards Videl when someone caught her wrist. She looked back and opened her mouth in shock.

__

Green…

"Piccolo!" Ledi yelled. Piccolo looked at the unfamiliar girl for a moment, trying to understand her similar ki with Videl's, when he suddenly had to stop, because her fist imbedded itself into his stomach.

He winced in pain as he looked at the girl in what wonder he could muster. Her ki was practically the exact same as the other girl's but…he doubted that the beat up Videl could do that to him, even on her best day.

She was about to kick him but he stopped it before it could hit him. He couldn't help the growl that escaped him.

"Who are you?" He asked in one of the many tones that matched his growl. She answered him with another punch, going to the face. He stopped it, holding her leg and arm in his hands, he asked her again. "Who are you?"

She blew the hair out of her face then turned to look at him. She shrugged as well as she could in the awkward position she was in.

"No one you need to concern yourself with." She gasped out. He tightened his hold on her again.

"Who are you?" She began to struggle harder against him, trying to get free. She was getting frustrated…

"I already told you…" She gasped. She launched forward and fell to the ground, close to Videl who was looking around nervously. Videl slowly began to inch away from the two of them, doing her best not to drag any attention to herself.

Ledi didn't notice this.

Neither did Piccolo.

The two continued to stare at each other harshly. When Ledi got back to her feet, she took a fighting stance, then Piccolo followed suit. As the two stared at each other, Piccolo asked again, "Who are you?"

Ledi let a growl of her own escape. "What is wrong with you? Why the hell won't you stop asking that?" She glared at him and began to charge at him and attack. Between the punches and kicks Piccolo answered her.

"Because I still don't have an answer I want." He answered, he grabbed her wrist, somehow turned her around and smashed her into the cliff that was nearby. She kneeled down, grabbed his wrists harder and then brought him forward, smashing him into the cliff as he had done to her.

She laughed when she saw the look on his face.

"You weren't expecting that, were you, Piccolo?" She sneered. She put her elbow into his stomach and looked to the ground expecting to see a beat up Videl lying nearby. All she saw was an empty spot with an imprint of Videl in the dirt. "Where the hell did that girl go…" She wondered aloud. She stopped wondering when she was knocked down. Turning onto her back to see what was going on, she watched as Piccolo powered up for an attack. "Heh, you think that one of your attacks are going to work on me? Saiya-jin trained me. That won't work." He ignored her as he rose higher and higher into the air, his attack gaining more power.

As though to prove to him just how much this was boring her, she looked around. When her eyes went to the dome, they saw a small figure running towards it. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Videl.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled at her. She was about to follow when she felt a severe burning going through her body.

Piccolo's attack.

-

Gohan coughed up blood.

That was how he woke up. A quick cough and little splatters of blood decorating the tan dirt. Really, he should be used to this by now, but it seemed as though the pain never ended…

He looked up and the first thing he saw were the bottom of a pair of shoes. Moving his head up slightly he saw Saiya-Jin, but Saiya-jin wasn't looking at him - Saiya-Jin was looking, and laughing, at someone over to his left.

Gohan coughed again and pretended to look like he was asleep to keep Saiya-Jin away from him.

Saiya-Jin looked at him for a moment before shaking his head and standing up.

"I wish I could sense my own ki…" Saiya-Jin whispered to himself before wiping the first off of his pants. "Well, might as well go talk to dad!" He said happily, going over to the people he was laughing at before. Gohan risked a quick glance but couldn't see anything so he went back to his former position. Maybe he could stay like this…This didn't feel to bad…

It was better than what would be coming anyway.

He heard footsteps coming quickly and softly over to him. He knew they were Saiya-Jins, he could still hear Saiya-Jin laughing at someone and talking to them at the other side of the door.

Whoever came to him had warm hands and felt awfully nice on his face. He smiled and opened his eyes, only to be shocked.

"Videl?" He whispered, the loudest voice he could muster sadly. Videl nodded. "Not Ledi?" She shook her head.

"It's me Gohan, oh, Gohan, are you alright?" She whispered. He smiled at her weakly and winked.

"I've been better." She rolled her eyes.

"Gohan, what's going on? What's happening?" Gohan's face went from fake happy to deadly serious in seconds.

"I'm sorry I got you wrapped into this, Videl. This is all my fault…If we never met, this would've never happened, you wouldn't be here. None of this-" Videl put her hand against his mouth, shutting him up quickly. He stared at her in wonder, trying to figure out why she did that.

"That doesn't matter right now Gohan. All that matters is that you're okay and that…that we can get out of this. You…do know how to get out of this. Don't you?" She asked the last part of her sentence fearfully, to afraid to think of what the alternative to 'of course' would be.

She looked up at a sound that seemed to be able to stop her heart.

Clapping and laughter.

-

A/N: Owee….my wrists…

Beaner


	23. Death

State Of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm on a roll…nor role, roll, seriously, I think I am, I just had breakfast and I think I might be sitting on one.

-

Disclaimer: whistles

-

__

Men are moved by only two things: Fear and Self-Intrest. - Napoleon Bonaparte

__

No one loves the man whom he fears. - Aristotle

__

"Master, I marvel at how the fishes live in the sea."

"Why, as men do on land: the great ones eat up the little ones." - Pericles

__

Not to have felt pain is not to have been human. - Jewish Saying

-

Chapter Twenty-Two: Death

-

Videl wasn't sure exactly why everything was white. The last thing she remembered was Gohan saying that he was sorry, but he knew how to save Chikyuu from Ledi and Saiya-Jin. She saw a yellow light shooting out of Gohan's hand and heard Saiya-Jin begin to scream no but everything went white after that.

Why?

It took a moment but suddenly it seemed that the whiteness slowly turned itself into a white room, that she could walk around. She did this quietly before finally yelling something out.

"Is anybody out there?" She yelled. It echoed off the walls, making her wince at how loud her voice sounded.

"Videl?"

Videl…Videl…Videl… It was Gohan's voice, echoing on and off the walls.

"Gohan?" She called, ignoring the sound of the echoes now, getting used to them. "Where are you?"

"I'm over here." He called. She began to walk towards his voice when he said something again. "Not there, behind you." When she turned she ran over to Gohan and gave him a hug.

"I thought you were done for!" She said quietly. She looked up at his face when she felt him tense. "Gohan, what is it? What's wrong?" Gohan looked to the sides before finally just sitting on the floor and looking up at her.

"Videl…I…I don't know how else to say this, so I'm just going to say it, but you aren't going to like-" Videl crossed her arms over her chest, tapped her foot, and growled at him lightly.

"Out with it, Son." Gohan sighed again and shook his head.

"Videl…we're…well…" He took in another deep breath, "…we're dead."

Videl just stared at him in shock.

"Wha-what?" Gohan shook his head.

"I killed us. I figured that if the main bodies were killed, than the fear would have to die with it." Videl's mouth hung open silently, trying to take this all in, "I figured that if I was able to do this well enough, that…well…we might have been able to save everyone, you know?" Videl sat away from him, refusing to look at him. Gohan just kept talking, to nervous to stop. "It's just, looking back, I think I might have forgotten something. I think they changed the 'main body', and made their bodies, you know, the main bodies, which is why nothing happened, but something bad had to have happened because Saiya-Jin looked really worried when I did it but…I don't see him here so I don't think he's dead but-" A hand stopped Gohan's rambling, but it wasn't Videl, who turned to glance at why Gohan suddenly stopped talking.

It was a much older man who smiled at them silently and sadly.

"What are the two of you doing here?" He asked silently. Videl and Gohan looked at each other and then back to the man. Both just shrugged their shoulders at the same time, neither sure what to say. "You too still have bodies on earth, what are you doing with these?" The man asked, making them more confused. He shook his head.

"I better put your minds in your other bodies, and throw these away - you don't need them anymore." Gohan and Videl quickly looked at each other again.

Surely he didn't mean…

The grabbed a knife and began cutting off Gohan's skin as though he had just hunted him and was now skinning him. Videl felt bile rising in her throat as he took off Gohan's face and torso skin. He grabbed a hammer, measured a point on the boy's skull and hit it.

Videl expected something to come out that would definitely make her at least dry heave, but all that happened was a ball of light came from his cracked skull, and began to float away.

She watched with a sick interest as the man began to peel back Gohan's skin and begin moving ribs and muscle. Videl saw his heart for only a moment a light came from it and began to follow the brain light out.

The man look towards her and grinned.

"Your turn."

Videl was in to much shock to fight him as he began to cut her up.

-

Goku watched as Saiya-jin began kicking air. Somehow, after Gohan killed himself and Videl, they'd disappeared. He didn't know what to hope for, so he hoped for nothing except a blank mind, something he got.

Vegeta was standing beside him quietly both watching as the silver haired girl ran up to Saiya-Jin and fell to her knees beside him, opening her arms and hugging them. Goku stretched his hearing and listened to what they were saying.

"Saiya-Jin, what's going to happen? Where did they go?" The girl asked. Sayia-Jin just shook his head and was silent for a while longer before mustering up some courage to answer her.

"He killed them. He committed homicide and suicide, the bastard." Saiya-Jin whispered. Ledi looked surprised at this.

"But aren't we supposed to be dead to then?" She asked. Saiya-Jin shook his head.

"When both of us made it to this plane of existence, our bodies became the main bodies." The Gohan-Look-alike answered. Ledi nodded.

"Then why are you so worried? Isn't that a good thing?" she asked. Saiya-Jin shook his head rapidly.

"No, because they weren't supposed to die until some time next year." Saiya-Jin stated to her.

"Why are they only supposed to wait and die next year, then?" Saiya-Jin snorted at this question.

"That's about as long as it takes the other world to count us as different people." Ledi looked alarmed at this.

"Does that mean…" Saiya-Jin nodded and Ledi hugged him and began to cry into his shoulder, having him pat it, "…but we worked so hard…not after all our work…" She told him. Neither noticed the four glowing orbs that were coming at them at a fast pace, but the three outside of the dome did.

They watched as the lights quickly entered the bodies, the force of the lights splitting them apart.

They laid on the ground unconscious and because of this, the dome began to disappear, letting the three aliens in.

As they approached, Gohan raised his head and nodded to his father.

"Hey, Dad." He said, before passing out.

Goku asked Piccolo to pick up Ledi as he picked up Saiya-Jin. Something just happened, and if he didn't know better, that was his son who just spoke to him. Not Saiya-Jin, but Gohan.

He smiled.

"Hey, Gohan."

-

A/N: Epilogue is next.

Beaner


	24. Epilogue

State of Mind

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Another end!

-

Disclaimer: I'm still fond of actually just calling these 'claimer-disses'.

-

Epilogue

-

The new Gohan and Videl were something for everyone to get used to - first off, they had a lot more power than they were used to. Videl was now only a little weaker than Piccolo and Gohan was once again the single strongest alien that the universe had ever seen. To some, getting this extra power would have meant a time of great blessing had come upon them, but everyone else knew the truth.

What the power brought were angry Videl and Gohan, constantly getting ready to torture and hurt those who they had ever feared. Videl had to move permanently to Capsule Corp. After having been caught multiple times trying to kill her father with a ki blast. Bulma was positive that had she and Vegeta not been there for a meeting, Videl would have succeeded.

She knew, though, that the part trying to kill Hercule was Ledi. The part that made sure Vegeta was there was Videl, trying to get someone to help her save her father from herself.

Goku was having a particularly hard time. Every other chance it seemed, Gohan was constantly trying to kill either him or Vegeta. It was only Gohan's superb self-control that kept Vegeta alive, seeing as to how Goku was already dead.

Goku didn't know whether to leave or not because of this. If he left, Gohan couldn't try and hurt him anymore, but what if Vegeta needed help?

Goku couldn't help glaring at Piccolo angrily. Besides Chichi, the only other person that Gohan didn't seem to change to was the tall green man. When Goku asked him about this, Piccolo just shrugged and said he guessed that Gohan never feared him.

This made Goku get a hate in him that he wasn't used to having.

Finally, the time had come. Goku had to go back to the other world but he wasn't quite ready to leave yet. He made sure to talk to Vegeta and asked him if he was sure he'd be alright with a strong demi-saiya-jin trying to kill him every other chance he gets. Like Goku expected, Vegeta said he'd be more than fine, and that the brat was only a little stronger than he.

After that though, Vegeta told him that he had actually talked to the brat, Saiya-Jin and Gohan as one and it seemed as though that maybe some of anger and fear were falling away from the new Gohan.

Goku nodded at this and said farewell before leaving his friends. Gohan and Videl weren't there to see him off, but he didn't expect them to be.

When he began rising, he noticed something odd in the corner of the room, taking the last amount of energy he had to use on Earth, he turned and smiled at his son and Videl. Both who nodded back.

Videl even raised a hand to wave at him.

Maybe Vegeta was right.

He'd be okay.

-

Bean


End file.
